


Ở tù chung thân

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: zoic6.lofter.comCường cường hư cấu ooc,Trầm mặc ít lời lạnh nhạt cục cảnh sát cục trưởng 6+ một lòng tìm đường chết ngạo khí tửu trang thiếu gia 5,Hôn sau luyến ái, nói chuyện luyến ái phá phá án tử, không cam đoan ngọt. 】15k+
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-12

zoic6.lofter.com  
【 hạo lỗi 】/ ở tù chung thân /1-12 hợp tập  
【 giả thiết:

Cường cường hư cấu ooc,

Trầm mặc ít lời lạnh nhạt cục cảnh sát cục trưởng 6+ một lòng tìm đường chết ngạo khí tửu trang thiếu gia 5,

Hôn sau luyến ái, nói chuyện luyến ái phá phá án tử, không cam đoan ngọt. 】

15k+  
  


Mâm chỉ còn một viên quả nho.

Phản mùa trái cây lại toan lại sáp, cao cấp trà nhà ăn yên tĩnh không khí lệnh Ngô lỗi cảm thấy nhàm chán, hắn cuốn lên đầu lưỡi chống hàm răng vuốt ve, thực trì độn xúc cảm.  
  


“Liền này đó?” Bàn đối diện người từ ngồi xuống bắt đầu đến bây giờ, rốt cuộc nói câu đầu tiên lời nói.

Hắn không có giương mắt, nhìn trong tay một trương giấy, đầu ngón tay nhéo bên cạnh.  
  


“Diễn cái diễn còn cần nhiều ít khuôn sáo?” Nghe vậy, Ngô lỗi liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không chút nào cố kỵ mà đem móng tay thượng màu tím chất lỏng sát đến màu trắng khăn trải bàn thượng, “Ta cho rằng ba ngày không thấy, ngươi bị người độc ách đâu.”

Đối diện người đem giấy đặt lên bàn, đẩy cho Ngô lỗi: “Tiền ta có thể cho ngươi, nhưng người, ta không giết.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nhìn chằm chằm hắn, trong mắt đột nhiên nhiễm nồng đậm hung ác nham hiểm.  
  


Một lát sau, hắn cười mở miệng, vẫn cứ một bộ nhẹ nhàng tự tại bộ dáng,

“Ta có thể cho ngươi càng nhiều tiền, Lưu tiên sinh,”

“Ngô gia sở hữu di sản, ta đều sẽ đầu đến ngươi cục cảnh sát,

Một phân không lưu.”  
  
  
  


Nói hắn đem giấy đẩy trở về, lại nhổ xuống kẹp ở cao bồi trong túi bút, ấn ở trên mặt bàn.

Thời tiết là sáng sủa, không trung xanh thẳm, hiểu rõ chỉ bồ câu trắng ở giáo đường trên không xoay quanh, Ngô lỗi đứng ở trà nhà ăn cửa đã năm phút đồng hồ, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng chói mắt thái dương, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.  
  
  
  


Một chiếc hắc xe hơi sử tới, ở trước mặt hắn vững vàng dừng lại,

Xe cửa sổ mạn tàu rơi xuống, là Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở hậu tòa, “Hợp tác vui sướng, Ngô thiếu gia.”

Ngô lỗi không có xem hắn, xoay người tiêu sái vẫy vẫy tay hướng tương phản phương hướng đi đến,  
  


Không lắm để ý mà, lười nhác mà nói: “Hậu thiên thấy.”  
  


Thứ bảy 9 giờ, thành phố S toàn thành phóng viên chạy tới một hồi cuộc họp báo.  
  


Tàu điện ngầm 8 hào tuyến thượng,

“Ai, vương ca, cho nên Ngô tiểu thiếu gia cùng Lưu cục là như thế nào nhận thức, cảm giác là phía trước hoàn toàn không có giao thoa hai người a.”

“Này…… Ta cũng không biết.” Bị xưng hô vương ca người đẩy đẩy mắt kính,

“Ngô gia tửu trang là hỗn hắc bạch lưỡng đạo, cục cảnh sát có nhận thức người cũng thực bình thường đi.” Nói đến phần sau đoạn, hắn hạ giọng.

“Chính là Ngô gia mới ra chuyện như vậy, Ngô lỗi liền tuyên bố kết hôn, này……”

Vừa mới đặt câu hỏi tuổi trẻ nữ phóng viên cau mày lại hỏi, trong lòng nghi vấn thật mạnh.

“Tới rồi, đi thôi.” Mắt kính vương ca bán ra cửa xe, lại đẩy đẩy mắt kính.  
  


Lần này cuộc họp báo tổ chức mà ở Ngô thị trang viên, từ Ngô thị tửu trang cùng cục cảnh sát cùng nhau gánh vác, chỉ ở công bố Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia Ngô lỗi cùng thành phố S tân nhiệm cục cảnh sát cục trưởng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn sự, đồng thời vì Ngô thị tửu trang sinh ý tiến hành chiêu thương dẫn tư.  
  


“Các vị khách, các vị phóng viên các bằng hữu, các ngươi hảo.”

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở đệ nhất bài, nhìn thoáng qua trên đài đang ở lên tiếng thúc thúc, khóe môi hơi không thể thấy mà gợi lên trào phúng độ cung, chỉ một cái chớp mắt liền buông xuống đôi mắt, không lộ thanh sắc.

Một bộ quý gia công tử khéo léo bộ dáng.

Hắn hôm nay thay Lưu hạo nhiên phái người riêng cho hắn đưa tới nhung mặt màu đỏ thẫm tây trang, gần đây Ngô lỗi gầy không ít, kích cỡ có một ít đại, gió lạnh phơ phất mà hướng cổ tay áo toản, hắn lại một chút không cảm giác được dường như tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi.  
  


“Đá chồng chất, ngươi lại đây.”

Thúc thúc ở kêu chính mình, Ngô lỗi thẳng khởi eo, thủ đoạn nhanh nhẹn mà nâng lên khấu thượng tay áo nút thắt,

Đứng lên bãi chính ngực khăn tay, hắn lập tức đi lên đài.  
  
  
  


“Chào mọi người.” Ngô lỗi hướng về dưới đài phóng viên gật gật đầu, tinh xảo mỉm cười không có một tia sai lầm cùng cái khe.

“Thật cao hứng hướng đại gia tuyên bố ta hôn tin.” Hắn giơ tay chỉ hướng ngồi ở trong bữa tiệc Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh chúng ta nhất kiến như cố, yêu nhau tuy rằng chỉ có một nguyệt, nhưng đã chút nào không lay được đích xác định, lẫn nhau chính là đối phương muốn làm bạn cả đời người.”  
  


Hắn cười dần dần thay đổi, vựng khai ngọt ngào cùng quyến luyến, ánh mắt nhu hòa thâm tình mà nhìn màu xanh biển nhung mặt tây trang bao vây lấy nam nhân, sắp tràn ra đôi mắt tình yêu không có nửa phần giả dối.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, cũng đi đến trên đài, ánh mắt không có dừng ở Ngô lỗi trên người nửa giây, động tác lại không chút do dự.  
  


Hắn chấp khởi Ngô lỗi tay, hôn ở xương ngón tay thượng.

“Cảm ơn đại gia chúc phúc.”

Vị này tuổi trẻ tân nhiệm cục trưởng,

Ánh mắt như thứu, nhìn chung quanh một vòng hội trường thượng phóng viên cùng khách,

Rốt cuộc trầm giọng nói.  
  
  
  


“Diễn không tồi, Lưu cục.”

Ngô lỗi ngồi ở ghế phụ, liếc xéo liếc mắt một cái đang ở lái xe người, hắn ngửa đầu lười biếng mà dựa vào ghế dựa, tây trang áo trên đã ném tới hậu tòa, chỉ một kiện mỏng áo sơmi.

“Không có Ngô thiếu gia diễn đến hảo.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh lùng mở miệng, vẫn là một bộ không có độ ấm bộ dáng.

Ngón tay thon dài nắm tay lái nhìn thẳng phía trước tình hình giao thông, hắn lên xe sau mang lên một cái viền vàng khung mắt kính, quanh thân khí độ nhưng thật ra so vừa mới ở trên đài khi nhu hòa không ít.  
  


“Tân phòng đã trang hảo, mau chóng dọn lại đây, phòng ngươi trước tuyển.” Hắn tiếp tục nói, lại là mệnh lệnh ngữ khí.

Ngô lỗi lười lý, không nói gì, quay đầu xem phố cảnh.

Giờ này khắc này bọn họ lại lần nữa trải qua mấy ngày trước đây gặp mặt thiêm hiệp nghị kia gian trà nhà ăn, nhà ăn đối diện nhà thờ lớn, vẫn cứ là không có sinh cơ mà đứng sừng sững, màu xám trắng điều, túc mục lại quạnh quẽ. Duy nhất sinh mệnh là kia một đám bồ câu trắng, vĩnh viễn xoay quanh ở giáo đường tháp tiêm.

“Liền đến này đi, phóng viên sẽ không theo tới.”

Ngô lỗi xuống xe, đóng sầm cửa xe.

Hắc xe hơi bay nhanh mà đi, không có biển số xe, không có dấu vết để tìm.  
  


Áo khoác ném ở trên xe đã quên lấy, lúc này mùa đông buông xuống nhiệt độ không khí rất thấp, nhưng hắn không lắm để ý, đứng ở giáo đường cửa đón gió lạnh, cùng ngày đó tư thế tương đồng, hắn lại một lần nhìn trên bầu trời thái dương.  
  


Nói là chuyển nhà, kỳ thật cũng không có cái gì hảo dọn, chẳng qua là từ một cái khách sạn độ đến một khác gian mà thôi,

Ít nhất đối với Ngô lỗi tới nói là như thế này.

Hắn không có nhớ kỹ tân gia địa chỉ.  
  


Vừa mới ở quán bar, đầu tiên là uống lên mấy chén Mojito, sau lại lại hỗn mấy chai bia xuống bụng, cồn lại một lần tê mỏi thần kinh. Ngô lỗi say khướt mà ngồi ở siêu chạy thượng, ánh mắt không hề trong sáng, cái gì cảm xúc cũng không có, cũng nghĩ không ra chính mình nguyên bản gia ở nơi nào, đã không biết là này một tháng qua đệ bao nhiêu lần sống mơ mơ màng màng,

Có lẽ hiện thực vốn chính là một giấc mộng.  
  
  
  
  
  


Bên người cái kia kêu Mandy nữ hài dựa lại đây, ngón tay nhỏ dài đồ lượng sắc sơn móng tay, nhẹ nhàng đáp ở hắn sơ mi trắng thượng, một trận hương khí truyền đến, Ngô lỗi hoàn hồn nhìn nàng, trang dung tinh xảo, không thể bắt bẻ.

Hắn duỗi tay ủng đầy cõi lòng ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc.

“Lỗi thiếu gia, chúng ta hiện tại đi nơi nào đâu?”

Mandy dựa vào Ngô lỗi trong lòng ngực nói.  
  


Buông ra Mandy, Ngô lỗi lấy ra di động.

Tin nhắn thu hộp thư có vô số điều tin tức, gần nhất một cái là Lưu hạo nhiên phát tới,

“Quyện về uyển 65”

Dấu chấm câu đều không có, cái này làm cho Ngô lỗi nhưng thật ra cảm thấy vinh hạnh, trăm công ngàn việc Lưu cục có thể tự mình cho hắn phát tin tức.  
  


“Ngoan ngoãn, có sợ không.” Ngô lỗi phát động xe, câu lấy môi mỏng cười xem người bên cạnh, đột nhiên động cơ thanh chấn đắc nhân tâm hoảng.

Mandy tuy là gặp qua không ít đại việc đời, nhưng nhìn đến Ngô lỗi say giá, nàng đáy mắt vẫn là hiện lên một tia hoảng loạn, sợi tóc buông xuống xuống dưới, nàng vươn tay câu đến nhĩ sau, ôn nhu cười nói: “Ngươi khai chậm một chút.”  
  


Gió núi bay vọt qua đi, sớm biết rằng Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia không phải thương hương tiếc ngọc người, nhưng không nghĩ tới lại là liền chính hắn mệnh đều không tiếc. Mandy gắt gao nắm đai an toàn, móng tay hiểm hiểm moi ở lòng bàn tay thịt, có vài cái đột nhiên thay đổi nàng liền sắp kêu sợ hãi ra tiếng. Vách núi dường như liền ở nàng trước mặt cọ qua, bên vách núi có một tầng bảo hộ lan phản xạ đèn xe quang, lại rõ ràng ngăn không được chạy như bay xe, ngẫu nhiên nghênh đón mấy chiếc tương hướng xe giống mũi tên giống nhau thấy không rõ liền cọ qua, rống giận bóp còi bị ném ở sau người.  
  


Mandy quay đầu, kinh tủng mà nhìn Ngô lỗi.

Hắn lúc này như là một con đêm yểm, môi gắt gao nhấp sắc mặt ám trầm, tuý hoạ giống nhau đôi mắt nhìn phía trước.

Nhưng phía trước có cái gì đâu?

Phía trước chỉ có liên miên không ngừng đột nhiên thay đổi, cùng sâu không thấy đáy nhai cốc.

Hắn không muốn sống nữa sao?  
  


Sợ hãi đem nàng bao phủ, cơ hồ muốn khóc ra tới.  
  
  
  
  
  


Quyện về uyển kiến ở bích sơn một khác sườn, rời xa trần thế ồn ào náo động, là xa hoa nơi ở, đi thông nơi này, chỉ có một cái khúc chiết đường núi.

Ngô lỗi bước xuống xe, Mandy còn đang run rẩy tay câu lấy hắn không được phát run, hắn cởi áo khoác che lại Mandy lỏa lồ bên ngoài bả vai.

Nhìn trước mắt khí phái biệt thự, Ngô lỗi không có gì cảm giác.

“Đại đồng tiểu dị.”

Quản gia đem cửa mở ra, hắn ôm Mandy vào phòng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu cho rằng trong nhà không ai, nhưng quản gia cho hắn đã phát tin tức, nói là Ngô lỗi đã trở lại.

Nhìn về nơi xa đi cửa sổ là đóng lại, đèn một trản cũng không khai, chỉ có một chiếc màu trắng siêu chạy ngừng ở trong viện, nghiêng áp ngừng ở mặt cỏ thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu mày.

Vào cửa trước, hắn hỏi quản gia: “Ai đưa hắn tới?”

Quản gia hồi: “Ngô thiếu gia chính mình lái xe.”

Lại hỏi: “Lại uống nhiều quá?”

Lại đáp: “Uống lên không ít.”  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa liền nghe đến một cổ mùi rượu huân thiên, lại không phải Ngô thị tửu trang như vậy thuần mỹ hương khí.

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, quần áo hỗn độn chiếu vào trên sàn nhà, có nam sĩ nơ cùng tây trang áo khoác, nữ sĩ tất chân cùng váy ngắn.

Hắn mở ra một tầng đại sảnh đèn,

Không có người.

Hắn bước lên thang lầu, mỗi đi một bước, cười đùa thanh liền càng thêm rõ ràng,

“Ngoan ngoãn, ngươi thua, lại phạt một ly.”

Là Ngô lỗi thanh âm, vẫn là như vậy lười biếng ngữ điệu, lúc này mang lên khiêu khích ý vị.

Hắn đẩy ra hờ khép cửa phòng.  
  


Ngô lỗi cười, dựa tin tức mà cửa sổ đứng thẳng, hai chân giao điệp bưng chén rượu,

Hắn quần áo hoàn chỉnh, áo sơmi thượng có một mạt son môi ấn, chiếu vào ánh nến hạ xem không rõ.

Cách đó không xa, mềm mại thảm thượng còn có một người khác, là một nữ nhân, nàng cơ hồ không manh áo che thân, chỉ hư khoác một cái khăn tắm,  
  


Say lợi hại, Mandy không có nhận thấy được có người tiến vào, mang theo nhu mị cầu xin, nàng nói,

“Lỗi thiếu gia, ôm ta một cái……”

Nàng uống lên quá nhiều, giờ này khắc này cũng có chút lãnh, lại không chiếm được trước mặt người một cái ôm, này lệnh nàng khổ sở.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mang vào một trận gió, lay động màu đỏ ánh nến bị thổi tắt, ánh trăng sái lạc, đầu vai ấn ký là dưới ánh trăng một mạt tươi đẹp,  
  


“Như vậy sẽ chơi, Ngô thiếu gia.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở môn hạ, ánh sáng quá mờ, nhìn không ra hỉ nộ.  
  


“Như thế nào, ngươi cũng tưởng gia nhập sao?”

Ngô lỗi lắc lắc chén rượu rượu, phiếm mê muội người quang, hắn uống một hơi cạn sạch.  
  


Mandy hoảng loạn mà đứng lên, nàng nghe được ra Ngô lỗi ý tứ, nàng nhìn cửa bóng ma, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn kỹ.

“Loại rượu này, Ngô thị tửu trang tiểu thiếu gia cũng uống đến đi xuống?” Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi đến gần vài bước, khom lưng cầm lấy thảm bên cạnh vỏ chai rượu nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Ngô lỗi phát ra cười nhạo, như là khinh thường, “Bằng không ngươi cho rằng ta là người như thế nào?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đối mặt này khiêu khích không tỏ ý kiến, hắn đem bình rượu thả lại chỗ cũ, lại đạp trở về trong bóng tối,  
  


“Các ngươi tốt nhất nói nhỏ chút, ta còn có án tử muốn làm.” Lại vẫn tri kỷ mà tướng môn mang lên.  
  


Những lời này sử đã lui về phía sau đến chân tường Mandy trên mặt hiện lên một mạt dị sắc, “Lỗi…… Lỗi thiếu gia, vị này chính là?”  
  
  
  


Bên cửa sổ Ngô lỗi không biết khi nào đã chuyển qua đi, đỡ cửa sổ huyền nhìn bóng đêm, hắn thanh âm đã khôi phục thanh minh, “Hắn a,” Ngô lỗi trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không biết hình dung như thế nào, “Xem như…… Ta trên pháp luật bạn lữ.”  
  


Nghe thế, Mandy đã là đại kinh thất sắc, mặc cho nàng như thế nào tiếu tưởng, cũng sẽ không nghĩ đến Ngô lỗi thế nhưng đem nàng đưa tới cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau chỗ ở tới.  
  


“Lưu…… Lưu cục?” Ngô lỗi nghe ra giọng nói của nàng trung sợ hãi, không có trả lời, chỉ thở dài, “Ngươi đi đi.”

Mandy rời khỏi, trong nhà vừa mới còn kiều diễm xuân sắc hoàn toàn biến mất, giọt nến cũng đọng lại, bình rượu tứ tán các nơi.

Chỉ có hắc ám bất biến,  
  


To như vậy phòng chỉ còn hắn một người, mà ở này trống vắng trong phòng nào đó góc, còn có một người khác tồn tại.

Ngô lỗi quang chân ngồi ở trên sàn nhà, hai tay ôm đầu gối dựa cửa sổ nhìn ánh trăng.

Nếu là trên thế giới có cái gì hắn lưu luyến, như vậy hắn còn ái thái dương, cũng ái ánh trăng. Xem thái dương làm hắn cảm thấy ấm áp, xem ánh trăng làm hắn cảm thụ lạnh lẽo,  
  


Trừ lần đó ra hắn cảm thụ không đến bất luận cái gì độ ấm.

Này bệnh là từ nhỏ đi theo hắn, từ hắn sinh ra khởi, bác sĩ nói cái này kêu làm “Cảm giác ấm áp đánh mất”, tạm thời không có trị liệu phương pháp.

Hắn mới đầu là mừng rỡ tự tại, cảm thấy đây là một loại dị năng,

Nhưng này bệnh cùng với hắn lớn lên, cũng mang cho hắn không ít phiền toái, có khi là đầu lưỡi của hắn bị nhiệt cháo năng khởi phao, có khi là hắn ăn mặc mỏng sam đi ở tuyết đêm trung, ngày kế liền sẽ phát sốt.  
  


Cho nên hắn cũng dần dần sẽ phân rõ cái gì là lãnh, cái gì là nhiệt, khi nào có thể uống sạch trước mặt nhiệt canh, cũng có thể đủ căn cứ dự báo thời tiết thêm giảm quần áo.

Trên thế giới nguyên bản chỉ có ba ba mụ mụ cùng Ngô lỗi biết bí mật này,  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không có lưu ý cách vách động tĩnh, chờ hắn bố trí xong công tác đã là rạng sáng, ngày đêm điên đảo đối với hành nghề mười năm hơn hắn tới nói là chuyện thường ngày, đây là thói quen cũng là hằng ngày.

Uống sạch ly trung cuối cùng một ngụm cà phê, hắn dỡ xuống thủ đoạn đồng hồ, cởi cảnh phục, chuẩn bị đi hướng cái lạnh.  
  


Lúc này di động phát ra không điện cảnh kỳ nhắc nhở âm, hắn nhìn đến mụ mụ tin tức.

“Nhi tử, có rảnh về nhà ăn cơm.”

Hắn xoa xoa mày, trở về một cái tin tức,

“Hảo.”  
  
  
  


Tìm Ngô lỗi giả trang hắn bạn lữ việc này, hoàn toàn là cơ duyên xảo hợp.

Mới đầu là hắn tiếp nhận Ngô lỗi cha mẹ án tử,

Hai người bay đi Serbia nghỉ phép tư nhân phi cơ trụy cơ với trong sông, hộp đen bị vớt ra tới sau lập tức điều tra và giải quyết, kinh địa phương cảnh sát điều tra rõ, sự kiện nguyên nhân định tính vì tư nhân phi cơ tính năng vấn đề.

Ở lễ tang sau khi kết thúc, Ngô lỗi mới xuất hiện.

Hắn đem một phủng hoa đặt ở mộ bia trước, vuốt trên bia tuyên khắc tên, thật lâu sau mà trầm mặc.

Thực mau mà, Ngô lỗi liền tìm được mới nhậm chức Lưu hạo nhiên.

Vị này danh điều chưa biết thiếu gia, gõ gõ hắn bàn làm việc mở miệng liền hỏi,

“Ngươi có gấp cái gì yêu cầu ta giúp sao?”

Dường như có thể giải quyết hết thảy bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên khó hiểu, lại vẫn là bởi vì hắn gia sự mà trắc ẩn, khấu hạ màn hình máy tính, hắn hỏi lại trở về,

“Ngươi muốn ta hỗ trợ cái gì sao?”  
  


Vì thế liền có trà nhà ăn thiêm hiệp nghị sự tình.

Hắn cho rằng Ngô lỗi yêu cầu sẽ rất nhiều, rốt cuộc hắn yêu cầu làm Lưu hạo nhiên hợp pháp bạn lữ xuất hiện tại thế nhân thậm chí người nhà trước mặt,

Không thành tưởng Ngô lỗi chỉ đề ra một cái yêu cầu.

“Ta muốn chết, đợi đến lúc thời cơ chín mùi khi, giết ta.”  
  


Lúc này hắn mới nhớ tới này trong phòng Ngô lỗi tồn tại.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra cửa phòng, từ lan can xem đi xuống, phòng khách quần áo đã không thấy, tây trang cùng nơ bị điệp đặt ở trên sô pha.

Kia nữ nhân đã đi rồi.  
  


Cách vách cửa phòng nhắm chặt, từ môn cái đáy nhìn lại đèn vẫn đóng lại, không biết bên trong cánh cửa tình cảnh, hắn đẩy cửa mà nhập, một trận gió lạnh đánh úp lại. Vẫn là cái kia vị trí, Ngô lỗi dựa cửa sổ ngồi, không biết khi nào hắn đem cửa sổ đại sưởng, gió lạnh hiu quạnh.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra đèn.

Phòng trong cùng ngoài phòng độ ấm lúc này không có gì bất đồng, Ngô lỗi lại cùng hắn lần trước gặp mặt khi thay đổi không ít, hắn càng gầy.  
  


Cốt cảm mắt cá chân lộ ra ống quần nửa thanh, mạch máu mạch lạc rõ ràng bàn chân đạp lên trên sàn nhà, gió thổi khởi hắn vạt áo, lộ ra không hoàn chỉnh thon gầy eo tuyến, hắn lúc này cả người bày biện ra một loại bệnh trạng cảm.

Tựa như muốn bay xuống cây bạch dương diệp.  
  


“Ngô lỗi, không sợ lạnh không?”

Ánh trăng bị vân che đậy, đại địa một lần nữa trở về hắc ám, dài lâu lại cô tịch, cảm nhận được tên của mình bị kêu gọi, dường như đến từ chân trời. Hắn hoàn hồn đi tìm, thấy được lại một lần đứng ở trước cửa Lưu hạo nhiên, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên kêu tên của mình.  
  


“Hẳn là thực lãnh đi, nhưng ta không cảm giác được.” Hắn tưởng nói.

Híp mắt thích ứng ánh đèn, hắn nhìn đến người nọ tay cắm ở trong túi, eo bối thẳng,

Ý niệm vừa chuyển, lại nói một khác câu, “Kỳ thật ta cũng không sợ nhiệt.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Lời này Lưu hạo nhiên nghe không hiểu, chỉ đương cái này bất cần đời thiếu gia lại ở trêu đùa, chính như hắn cũng chưa từng có xem minh bạch quá người này hỉ nộ ai nhạc.

Nhưng hắn cũng không cần phải đi minh bạch,

Hiểu biết một người thật sự quá phí thời gian, huống chi bọn họ vốn chính là gặp dịp thì chơi, “Ngày mai buổi tối cùng ta về nhà ăn cơm.” Vẫn là mệnh lệnh lời nói, truyền lại đến Ngô lỗi trong tai.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hắn đứng dậy, quan cửa sổ kéo lên che quang mành, trả lời: “Hảo.”

Sau đó lại giải khai đai lưng, “Ta muốn tắm rửa.”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, xoay người rời đi trước nói: “Điều hòa độ ấm điều cao không cần cảm mạo, ngươi đêm nay hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, sắc mặt quá kém.”

Ngô lỗi nghe được lời này, nhớ tới cái gì tựa mà gọi lại hắn,

“Từ từ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người nhướng mày, ôm cánh tay chờ hắn nói chuyện,

Ngô lỗi nói: “Giúp ta điều một chút thủy ôn.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Căn phòng này tân trang hoàng sau, còn không có trang bị bồn tắm, chỉ có vòi hoa sen.

Ngô lỗi không quen thuộc nó sử dụng phương thức, cảm thụ không đến độ ấm, vốn định dùng nước lạnh hừng hực tính, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nói, không cần cảm mạo.

Không cần cảm mạo ý tứ là, đáp ứng rồi hắn muốn bồi hắn đi gặp người nhà, cảm mạo nói là không hợp đương.  
  
  
  
  
  


Phòng tắm nội,

“Ngươi thử xem xem có thể hay không.” Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ống quần đứng ở vòi hoa sen hạ, ẩn ẩn không kiên nhẫn mà xuyên thấu qua gương xem Ngô lỗi.

Hắn không kiên nhẫn đến từ chính Ngô lỗi trầm mặc,

Người này hình như là uống lên rất nhiều rượu, lại hình như là tích rượu chưa thấm.

Lúc này hắn cùng vừa mới cùng kia nữ nhân trêu đùa khi trạng thái hoàn toàn bất đồng, thanh thanh lãnh lãnh, không muốn nhiều lời một câu, giống như hắn vui sướng cùng nhau bị kia nữ nhân mang đi.

Nhưng Ngô lỗi không có duỗi tay đi cảm thụ tưới xuống thủy, hắn chỉ là gật gật đầu, nói: “Cứ như vậy đi.”  
  


Liền cúi đầu giải quần của mình, ánh mắt cùng biểu tình lại một lần che dấu lên, không có một câu nói lời cảm tạ.

Đạm nhiên, lạnh nhạt, giống tống cổ một cái người hầu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tiếng nước rơi róc rách nện ở gạch men sứ thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu nhìn Ngô lỗi liếc mắt một cái, mang theo một tia không biết tên tức giận,

“Có lẽ chúng ta trời sinh bất hòa.” Hắn nghĩ, thật mạnh quăng ngã thượng phòng tắm môn.

Mờ mịt hơi nước bắt đầu che lại gương. Ngô lỗi đối mặt gương cởi bỏ chính mình áo trên, ngón tay vặn khai nút thắt khi, hắn nhìn đến chính mình xương ngón tay.  
  


Từng bị người nâng lên hôn qua xương ngón tay, lúc này bởi vì thân thể bạo gầy ẩn ẩn trở nên trắng, một mảnh sầu thảm bộ dáng.

Thủy là ấm áp sao?  
  


Hắn cảm thụ không đến.  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi là bị đá môn thanh bừng tỉnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo tức giận, đưa điện thoại di động đổ ập xuống ném lại đây, bị đá văng môn nện ở trên tường phát ra “Quang” một tiếng, như là một tiếng sấm sét.

Ngô lỗi ngồi dậy, không có cầm lấy di động, nhưng video truyền phát tin.

Ngay sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên một chân thật mạnh dẫm lên giường, giống một con tức giận liệp báo lộ ra răng nanh, mày nhăn lại hai mắt trợn tròn, hắn nảy sinh ác độc xách lên Ngô lỗi cổ áo, như là xách lên một con con mồi, nắm chặt khởi di động dán ở Ngô lỗi trước mắt, gầm nhẹ thanh âm mang theo áp bách:

“Ngươi nói cho ta, ngươi liền như vậy muốn chết? Ân?”

Di động truyền phát tin chính là một đoạn video giám sát, màu trắng siêu chạy ở hạn tốc 40 mại bàn sơn trên đường nghiêm trọng siêu tốc, ở mười giây ghi hình trung, thân xe mắt thường có thể thấy được vài lần sát đến bên vách núi rào chắn.

Nhìn hắn tức giận bộ dáng, cũng không sợ hãi cũng không hề sám hối chi ý, Ngô lỗi cười,

“Ta kỹ thuật lái xe không kém đi.”

Hô hấp khó khăn lại vẫn là khiêu khích mà nói, cổ hắn bị lặc hồng, sắc mặt dần dần trở nên trắng.  
  


Nghe vậy khí cực, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức đem đầu của hắn ném ở gối đầu thượng,

Ngô lỗi ho khan lên, một trận choáng váng.

Nếu không phải tối hôm qua liên tiếp hơn mười người báo nguy, xưng bích sơn bàn sơn quốc lộ thượng có người đua xe, việc này cũng sẽ không lên men đến tận đây. Kinh điều lấy theo dõi kiểm chứng, này xe đúng là Ngô lỗi danh nghĩa một chiếc siêu chạy, cuối cùng sử hướng chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi cộng đồng có được này tòa phòng ốc, cũng may không có tạo thành sự cố. Không dám trì hoãn, phá án cảnh sát lập tức đem việc này đăng báo cho hắn.  
  


“Đây là ngươi nói thời cơ chín mùi phải không?” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt lạnh lùng như là nhìn chăm chú vào một cái kẻ điên.

Hắn khom lưng, hữu lực hai tay chống ở Ngô lỗi đầu hai sườn, nhìn thẳng hắn không có ngắm nhìn hai mắt, như là uy hiếp,

“Ta không chuẩn ngươi chết thời điểm, ngươi liền cho ta hảo hảo tồn tại.”  
  


Hắn luôn là thích mệnh lệnh người khác, nhưng ta cũng không phải hắn phụ thuộc.

Nghe được lời hắn nói, Ngô lỗi muốn cười, lại không có sức lực, hắn nghiêng đầu đi xem ngoài cửa sổ thái dương, bên gáy vệt đỏ chậm rãi hiện ra.

“Ta đói bụng.”

Ngô lỗi nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ngô lỗi cái này nhà ở môn thật sự không cần phải trang.”

Lưu hạo nhiên quăng ngã môn đi ra ngoài thời điểm, trong đầu lại là cái này ý niệm.

Một tháng trung thật vất vả thanh tịnh một ngày, sáng sớm thần liền phải lạm dụng tư quyền giữ cửa ngoại phá án cảnh sát đuổi đi, hắn cảm thấy chính mình dính vào một cái phiền toái tinh.

Vẫn là một lòng muốn chết cái loại này.

Mỗi khi nhìn đến Ngô lỗi lỗ trống ánh mắt, hắn trong lòng liền sẽ dâng lên không thể diễn tả phẫn nộ.  
  


Hắn làm vô số án tử, gặp qua quá nhiều trương gương mặt, lại chưa từng ở cùng cá nhân trên người gặp được như vậy nhiều cảm xúc.

Hắn có khi là một cái diễn viên, đối với xưa nay không quen biết chính mình, có thể làm ra tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung tư thái, có khi là một cái tửu quỷ, mạo hiểm sinh mệnh nguy hiểm, lái xe bay nhanh phi giống nhau mà sử quá đường núi, có khi là một cái hài tử, thích dựa vào pha lê xem ngoài cửa sổ, cũng sẽ đau sẽ cô độc sẽ nói đói.

Quá nhiều cục diện rối rắm muốn hắn đi thu thập, trước mặt sữa đậu nành cơ vù vù, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy thập phần đau đầu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Rống giận lúc sau, là trầm mặc vẫn luôn lên men.

Xuống thang lầu là trầm mặc, đi ngang qua nhau là trầm mặc, mở ra TV cũng là trầm mặc.

Điện ảnh kênh chính tiết mục phát sóng chính là Chaplin 《 phát lương ngày 》.

Hắn nhưng thật ra thực bình tĩnh, Ngô lỗi ngồi ngay ngắn ở ghế trên, đối mặt TV nhìn không chớp mắt mà xem, khi thì mỉm cười khi thì nhấp môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên bưng tới hai cái chén, một hồ đánh tốt sữa đậu nành, hắn đem chén tách ra, đảo thượng sữa đậu nành, thả hai cái trứng gà ở Ngô lỗi chén biên,

Ngồi xuống ở Ngô lỗi đối diện, ngăn trở TV.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tầm mắt bị cách trở, lên men tốt trầm mặc phá vỡ một cái tiểu phao phao, là Ngô lỗi mở miệng: “Có thể ăn sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên chính lột trứng gà, đầu cũng không nâng, chỉ ừ một tiếng.

Rõ ràng còn ở sinh khí.

Ngô lỗi đã gần một ngày một đêm không có ăn cơm, trong bụng chỉ có đủ loại kiểu dáng rượu, đã sớm đã bụng đói kêu vang, trước mắt người hay không ở sinh khí hắn cũng hoàn toàn không tưởng lý, nghe được chấp thuận thanh âm, hắn bưng lên chén, đem sữa đậu nành uống lên đi xuống.

Ngay sau đó là cảm giác đau đột kích, từ đầu lưỡi ma đến lưỡi căn, từ yết hầu lại lan tràn đến dạ dày bộ, thân mình không tự chủ mà cuộn tròn lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu xem Ngô lỗi, thấy hắn đôi tay bưng chén, bàn tay bên cạnh bị năng hồng, nóng bỏng sữa đậu nành đã uống xong nửa chén.

Hắn lập tức đứng lên, đem kia chén đoạt lấy tới thật mạnh khái ở trên bàn, vài giọt sữa đậu nành bắn đến chính mình cánh tay cùng Ngô lỗi mu bàn tay thượng, chính mình bị năng đến, Ngô lỗi lại vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Muốn bùng nổ hắn nháy mắt ngây ngẩn cả người.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thực năng sao?”

Ngô lỗi giọng nói bị năng đến khàn khàn, bởi vì đau mà bức ra sinh lý nước mắt tụ ở khóe mắt, cặp mắt kia thịnh quá quá nhiều cảm xúc, đại đa số thời điểm là lãnh đạm.

Mà giờ này khắc này hắn lại là nghiêm túc đang hỏi chính mình.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hỗn loạn trung, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu hiện lên Ngô lỗi cửa sổ đại sưởng khi ngồi ở cửa sổ hạ bộ dáng, gió lạnh trung lại không co rúm lại.

Có thể hay không,

Có lẽ hắn thật sự không cảm giác được độ ấm,

Khả năng hắn nói “Kỳ thật ta cũng không sợ nhiệt” cũng không phải khiêu khích,

Như vậy hắn nói “Cứ như vậy đi” cũng có nguyên nhân.  
  
  
  
  
  


Bị chính mình đường đột, hoang đường ý niệm dọa đến, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất thời nói không ra lời, hắn hoàn hồn, hoảng loạn vội vàng mà đem trong tay lột tốt trứng gà đưa qua đi,

“Ngươi ăn trước cái này, đậu…… Sữa đậu nành thêm đường mới hảo uống.”

Hắn đứng dậy đi làm bộ túi,

Lại nghe Ngô lỗi chậm rãi nói:

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta là thật sự cảm thụ không đến.”  
  
  
  


Ngô lỗi cũng không nghĩ tới, chính mình cứ như vậy dễ dàng mà, đem thủ nhiều năm như vậy bí mật, nói hết cấp một cái quen biết bất quá hơn tháng người.

Bọn họ chi gian vốn là thế cục khẩn trương,

Nhưng nói ra kia nháy mắt, ngực đau chậm lại một chút.  
  


Đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên không biết như thế nào đáp lại khi, di động vang lên.

“Lưu cục, tây giao bên kia đã xảy ra chuyện.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bước nhanh đi đến cửa sổ bên, “Làm sao vậy?”

Này động tác Ngô lỗi xem ở trong mắt, chính là nên trốn tránh không phải chính mình sao?  
  
  
  


Hắn đi rồi Ngô lỗi trong tầm mắt lần thứ hai xuất hiện kia bộ hắc bạch phim câm, trong nhà tân mua cái này TV màn hình rất lớn, độ phân giải cũng là chọn tối cao một, điện ảnh diễn viên biểu tình buồn cười lại không trách sinh, chỉ là đem sở hữu cảm tình đều ký thác ở động tác trung, để sử người xem bật cười.

Ngô lỗi rũ xuống mắt vô tâm lại xem, tình tiết đã là liên tục không thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên trở về ngồi xuống khi, trên bàn nửa chén sữa đậu nành cùng một cái lột tốt trứng gà không thấy, chỉ dư hắn này một phần, sữa đậu nành hiện lên một tầng chi da, lặng im mà phiêu phù ở sứ bạch trong chén nổi lên nếp uốn,

Hết thảy đều trở về với thuần trắng an tĩnh trung, như là chưa từng phát sinh quá.

Bàn đối diện người nọ đã ngồi ở sân trên ghế nằm phơi nắng.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Theo ta đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem áo khoác ném cho Ngô lỗi. Hắn chính hai tay giao điệp gối lên sau đầu, ghế dựa như là vì hắn lượng thân đặt làm, phô mềm mại mao lót, ngăn cách nguyên bản cứng đờ cứng nhắc.

Nếu là thái dương sẽ không rơi xuống thì tốt rồi, hắn có thể vĩnh viễn nằm, nhưng sẽ không rơi xuống thái dương địa phương khẳng định không phải nhân gian.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên kêu hắn, lại kêu hắn, hắn chưa cho bất luận cái gì phản ứng, thẳng đến tầm mắt bị che khuất.  
  


“Không cần nhìn.” Lưu hạo nhiên che ở trước mặt hắn, bởi vì nhìn chói mắt quang mà làm cho choáng váng dần dần lui lại, “Mặc vào áo khoác.”

“Thực lạnh không?” Ngô lỗi hỏi.

“Ân, không cần cảm mạo.” Người nọ đáp.

Những lời này là ở nhắc nhở chính mình hôm nay còn muốn đi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

Ngô lỗi trì độn gật đầu, thân thể từ ghế trên ngồi dậy thời điểm theo nó trước sau đong đưa, lung lay,  
  


“Đi nơi nào?”

Kỳ thật Ngô lỗi chân chính muốn hỏi chính là làm sao vậy, điện thoại trung nói tây giao là nhà ta tửu trang nơi đó sao.

Lại toàn bộ nuốt đi xuống, như là uống nhiệt sữa đậu nành như vậy không có do dự.  
  


Ném cho hắn áo khoác là màu nâu hậu áo gió, Ngô lỗi ăn mặc có chút đại, tay áo bãi hiển nhiên không ra tới một đoạn tới lui, bả vai nơi đó cũng không hợp thân, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn to rộng quần áo hạ Ngô lỗi lập tức đi hướng xe, hơi hơi hé miệng lại nói không ra cái gì.

Hắn tiến lên hai bước ấn xuống Ngô lỗi bả vai, lưu loát mà khom lưng, đem kia to rộng cổ tay áo dây lưng buộc chặt, đánh cái kết, một cái tay khác cũng là như thế. Hắn tuyệt không tính là ôn nhu, chỉ là ở chấp hành một động tác đơn giản mà thôi.

Ngô lỗi nâng cánh tay nhìn đến cổ tay áo quân dụng thằng kết hình thức, bật cười,

“Lưu cục, ngươi đang chọc cười sao?” Hắn run run thủ đoạn, duỗi đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

“Ta chỉ biết đánh loại này kết, hải quân kết không dễ dàng tùng.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, lại giúp Ngô lỗi nắm thật chặt áo gió đai lưng, không có biểu tình, như nhau thường lui tới. “Không cần……”  
  


“Không cần cảm mạo, ta biết.” Ngô lỗi thu liễm tươi cười, bác đoạn hắn nói, buông cánh tay cùng hắn gặp thoáng qua, mở ra cửa xe ngồi trên ghế phụ.

Cửa xe gắt gao đóng lại, màu đen cửa sổ xe màng ngoại thấy không rõ bất luận cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở tại chỗ,  
  


“Không cần ghét bỏ.”

Hắn tưởng nói.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hắc xe hơi vững vàng điều khiển, uốn lượn đường núi biên là sơn gian phong cảnh, xe mang theo phong ngẫu nhiên kinh khởi vách núi tùng bách thượng mấy chỉ điểu.

“Ngươi như thế nào tuyển như vậy hẻo lánh một chỗ.” Chống đầu, Ngô lỗi hỏi.

Lái xe Lưu hạo nhiên lại mang lên kia phó kính gọng vàng, là vẫn luôn đặt ở trong xe trí vật rương, chỉ có lái xe thời điểm mang, là vì rõ ràng hơn mà quan sát tình hình giao thông.

“Tên dễ nghe.” Tay lái bị nhẹ nhàng hướng tả mang theo ước 40 độ, thân xe quải nhập một cái khác khúc cong.

Ngô lỗi lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, “Quyện về uyển…… Nhiều ít hào tới?”

Hắn là thật sự không có nhớ kỹ.  
  
  
  


“65,” này khúc cong đi qua, phía trước còn có thật nhiều cái, Lưu hạo nhiên lặp lại: “Lấy ta và ngươi họ……65.”

Kia cổ tay áo thằng kết nhẹ nhàng cọ chính mình cằm, Ngô lỗi quay đầu, quần áo thượng gột rửa tề hương chui vào hơi thở,

“Còn rất dụng tâm,” hắn cong cong khóe mắt lấy làm đáp lại, biểu tình lại không có thực vui vẻ, thật thật giả giả trung hư hư thật thật, hắn từ trước đến nay biện đến thanh.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hạ bích sơn, tiến vào thành nội, xe chạy lộ tuyến càng ngày càng quen thuộc, tâm nặng nề trụy đế, là đi Ngô thị tửu trang.

Hiện trường đã phong tỏa, quả nho viên tạm dừng công tác, thi thể cũng đều bị vận đến pháp y chỗ.

Hình hình sự trường hội báo tình huống: “Lưu cục, hiện trường bảo hộ tình huống tốt đẹp. Có ba vị người bị hại, theo quả nho viên người phụ trách chỉ ra và xác nhận ba vị đều là trực đêm ban công nhân, xem theo dõi bước đầu phán đoán tử vong thời gian ở rạng sáng 3 điểm đến 4 điểm. Chúng ta là sáng sớm 6 giờ nhận được báo án, sự kiện kết quả tạm thời còn không thể định tính, chính sưu tập manh mối, cũng đang đợi pháp y bên kia thi kiểm tình huống.”

Ngô lỗi đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh nhíu mày nghe,  
  


Vạn mẫu quả nho viên chạy dài không dứt, lại không còn nữa dĩ vãng yên lặng, một mảnh quả hương hạ là dày đặc khói mù.  
  


Hiện trường vụ án là ở một phương xích hà châu đằng hạ.

Nhà ấm vài lần cái giá ngã trên mặt đất, hiển nhiên là trải qua kịch liệt đấu tranh, bị nghiền nát xích hà châu da thịt chia lìa, màu đỏ tươi chất lỏng hỗn vết máu phân biệt không rõ. Màu vàng cảnh giới tuyến vây quanh khu vực càng là một mảnh hỗn độn, trừ bỏ tam cổ thi thể nằm khu vực họa ra bạch tuyến ngoại, quanh thân càng có không đếm được dấu chân loang lổ thác loạn, đã là không có hoàn chỉnh dấu vết, cảnh này khiến thăm dò khó khăn tăng lớn.

Hiện trường tuy nói đã qua cơ bản xử lý, lại vẫn là nhìn thấy ghê người.

Hình hình sự trường đem ba vị người bị hại cơ bản tư liệu đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô lỗi ở một bên cũng cộng đồng xem, làm như ngạnh đến lúc sau đột nhiên mở miệng: “Người nam nhân này ta nhận thức.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không ngẩng đầu, tiếp tục lật xem: “Nói nói xem.”

Ngô lỗi tạm dừng một hồi, tựa ở bình phục,

“Vương lâm là nhà ta trang viên nhóm đầu tiên công nhân, hắn…… Xem như trong vườn lão nhân.”

Ngô lỗi nhớ tới khi còn nhỏ ở quả nho trong vườn thời gian.  
  


Giống sở hữu cao ốc building đều phải đánh hảo kiên cố nền lúc sau lại tăng gạch thêm ngói giống nhau, này phiến trang viên mới đầu cũng không phải như vậy mở mang, ban đầu khi chỉ kiến một cái ôn lều, lấy tài bồi nhóm đầu tiên xích hà châu. Mà hắn tan học khi liền sẽ ở lều chơi đùa.

Cha mẹ thân đều là chuyên nghiệp phẩm rượu sư, điều chế giám định và thưởng thức cao cấp rượu vang đỏ nhiều năm, với ủ rượu quả nho chủng loại có thâm tầng nghiên cứu, đối trang viên tuyển chỉ tắc càng chú ý, bọn họ mang theo tuổi nhỏ Ngô lỗi trằn trọc thành phố S trung rất nhiều địa phương, cuối cùng ở vương lâm phụ thân trong tay mua này phiến thổ địa.

Trang viên mà chỗ thành phố S Tây Thùy bên cạnh, địa hình trống trải hoang vu.

Cha mẹ thân có thể lựa chọn nơi này, chủ yếu là bởi vì nơi này thổ nhưỡng chủng loại khan hiếm, trải rộng 0.6 đến 1cm hậu thô đá sỏi, này loại thổ nhưỡng là kỷ đệ tứ sông băng bắt đầu khi băng hà hòa tan ăn mòn cự thạch mà hòa tan sản vật, như vậy tài bồi điều kiện có thể khiến cho quả nho đem bộ rễ hướng chỗ sâu trong sinh trưởng, khí hậu cũng là nhất thích hợp quả nho sinh trưởng.

Tự trồng trọt tới nay, ban đầu kia giá quả nho bộ rễ, theo trắc đã đạt 5m thâm.  
  


Vương lâm phụ thân tự bán đi này khối mà lúc sau liền theo Ngô lỗi cha mẹ cùng nhau kinh doanh quả nho viên, sau lại sinh ý càng làm càng lớn, hắn tiểu nhi tử vương lâm cũng nhân tự thân cánh tay phải có khuyết tật mà chưa tiếp tục đọc sách, vương phụ tuổi già bệnh đi sau, vương lâm liền kế thừa phụ thân y bát, cẩn trọng khác làm hết phận sự, trở thành quả nho viên quản lý viên.  
  


Nói vậy hắn là ban đêm tuần tra khi ngộ hại.

Hắn từng một tay cử kéo nhi đồng khi Ngô lỗi leo lên dây nho, mà nay thô sơ giản lược phỏng chừng cũng bất quá 40 xuất đầu, mới vừa đi vào nhân sinh hảo thời gian liền qua loa cáo biệt nhân gian.  
  


Từ hồi ức trung rút ra, Ngô lỗi lâm vào mất đi cũ thức trầm mặc trung.

Ký lục Ngô lỗi theo như lời tin tức sau, hình hình sự muốn tạm thời phong tỏa hiện trường, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi cũng muốn rời đi.

Trên đường trở về Ngô lỗi lật xem cùng vương lâm trò chuyện cùng tin tức, bọn họ hồi lâu không liên lạc, nhưng đêm qua 9 giờ nhiều cuối cùng một hồi trò chuyện đúng là vương lâm đánh tới.

Bởi vì say rượu mê mang, chỉ nhớ mang máng là vương lâm nói với hắn, quả nho viên gần nhất tân sản một đám hoa hồng hương, thừa dịp mới mẻ nhập khẩu thơm ngọt, dặn dò Ngô lỗi có thời gian tới lấy.  
  


Ngô lỗi ứng thừa xuống dưới, nghĩ luôn có thời gian, liền không có để ở trong lòng.

Lại không nghĩ lại vô pháp gặp nhau.

Ngoài cửa sổ xe hiu quạnh phố cảnh một bức bức hiện lên, cây cối trụi lủi giống như điêu tác ngốc ưng linh, mọi người ăn mặc áo bông đi ở trên đường.

Lẫm đông đã đến.  
  


Lẫm đông?

Ngô lỗi đột nhiên ngồi thẳng thân mình, giơ tay nắm lấy chính lái xe Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay,

“Không đúng, Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô lỗi như là đột nhiên đã phát rối loạn tâm thần giống nhau thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm hắn xem.

“Vương lâm có chuyện gì muốn nói cho ta.” Hắn thanh âm nặng nề, ở bên trong xe bốn vách tường gõ vang.

“Làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn si ngốc bộ dáng, khóa khởi mày truy vấn.  
  


“Trang viên có thể trực tiếp dùng ăn hoa hồng hương trước nay đều là bên ngoài tài bồi, trung thu sản xuất. Mùa đông nhà ấm sản kia một đám không thể nhập khẩu, đều dùng để ủ rượu.” Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn, “Kia hắn vì cái gì nói muốn ta mau chóng đi lấy?”

Trực giác hung hăng đánh trúng hắn trái tim,

“Có thể hay không…… Cùng cha mẹ ta sự có quan hệ?”

Hắn thanh âm thực nhẹ, nhưng bên trong xe không gian liền lớn như vậy, một chữ không rơi mà khấu ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai.

“Chuyện này ngươi không cần nói cho bất luận kẻ nào, ta tới xử lý.” Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, trầm giọng nói đến.  
  


Đình hảo xe, Lưu hạo nhiên trích rớt mắt kính bao hảo, để vào trí vật rương, lại đem Ngô lỗi cổ tay áo thằng kết nắm thật chặt,

“Hiện tại thực lãnh.”

Nhưng Ngô lỗi vẫn chinh lăng, cũng vô pháp cảm giác.

“Chúng ta về đến nhà.”

Xuống xe, Lưu hạo nhiên dắt hắn tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay rất lớn, hư nắm Ngô lỗi,

Nhưng vừa không là mười ngón giao nhau, cũng không phải lòng bàn tay tương để, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là khoanh lại cổ tay của hắn đi xuống một tấc, bàn tay to khấu ở hắn chưởng sườn, đầu ngón tay ấn ở hắn lòng bàn tay.

Khô ráo mà dày rộng tay bởi vì trường kỳ nắm thương, tay phải ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ kẽ hở hổ khẩu chỗ ma nổi lên thật dày cái kén, ngăn cách da thịt chạm nhau gian một tầng tinh tế.  
  


Về tự thân gia đình, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi giảng quá, từ nhỏ phụ thân liền không có xuất hiện ở trong trí nhớ, chỉ nghe mẫu thân nói hắn là một người tập độc cảnh sát, cùng thê nhi chia lìa đã hơn hai mươi năm, đến nay hắn ở nơi nào sinh hoạt công tác, thậm chí sống hay chết, toàn một mực không biết.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từng lén điều tra quá, kết quả là lại đều là phí công, không thu hoạch được gì.  
  


Hắn trong trí nhớ tràn ngập mẫu thân làm bạn, ông ngoại bà ngoại dốc lòng dạy dỗ, cho nên vô luận là thi được cảnh sát trường học, từ tiến cục cảnh sát ngày đầu tiên liền tìm kiếm phụ thân tung tích, phá hoạch mấy cái kỳ án sớm ngồi trên đệ nhất đem ghế gập, vẫn là làm Ngô lỗi giả trang hắn bạn lữ, hắn làm này hết thảy điểm xuất phát chỉ là muốn làm mọi người trong nhà vui vẻ một chút.  
  


Ông ngoại bà ngoại chỉ có mẫu thân một cái nữ nhi, mà chính mình cũng là mẫu thân duy nhất hài tử.

Hắn sớm biết rằng thế nhân toàn khổ, có người khổ ở nhớ mãi không quên.  
  


Ngô lỗi nhìn lôi kéo chính mình Lưu hạo nhiên, thu liễm khởi giữa mày đình trệ, hắn buộc chặt ngón tay, gợi lên tươi cười.  
  


Dựa theo ước định, người yêu hẳn là như thế nào, bọn họ liền như thế nào.  
  


Triệu Vãn Thu một người ở tại nội thành nhà giàu phục thức, bởi vì hàng năm làm thư dịch công tác, đã là thói quen an tĩnh, chuông cửa vang lên khi nàng mới vừa viết hảo chương 1 sơ dịch bản thảo.

Mở cửa, là ngày hôm qua bị triệu hồi nhi tử lôi kéo một cái khác mặt mày xinh đẹp nhưng có chút thon gầy nam nhân.

Nàng mỉm cười thoáng nghiêng đầu,

Người nọ cũng cong mặt mày, ngoan ngoãn mở miệng: “Mụ mụ, ngươi hảo.”  
  


Ngô lỗi hơi hơi khuất chân, giơ tay ôm ôm Triệu Vãn Thu, Triệu Vãn Thu sờ sờ trong lòng ngực người đầu tóc, buông ra khi, giương mắt nhìn đứa nhỏ này hình dáng.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi quá gầy.”

Là thân là mẫu thân bản năng.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiến lên ngừng hàn huyên, đem mẫu thân đầu vai chảy xuống áo choàng hợp lại hảo, thấy nàng không có bệnh trạng thần sắc cũng như thường, liền cũng chưa nói cái gì.  
  


“Ta đi nấu cơm.”

Hắn vỗ vỗ Ngô lỗi vai, cởi ra áo khoác vào phòng bếp.  
  
  
  


Triệu Vãn Thu lãnh hắn tham quan chính mình thư phòng tàng thư, trong phòng mở ra điều hòa, trừ bỏ hơi ẩm, so mặt khác phòng lãnh một ít.

Rộng mở trong không gian gỗ đặc màu đỏ thẫm kệ sách hai mặt lập, bãi mãn Ngô lỗi xem hiểu, xem không hiểu các loại ngôn ngữ thư tịch, nghiễm nhiên giống một gian loại nhỏ thư viện,

Trên bàn sách không nhiễm một hạt bụi, phóng một bộ vô khung mắt kính cùng một con bút máy, góc bàn giấy viết bản thảo thật dày điệp phóng, toàn bộ không gian tản ra nặng nề thư hương.

Ngô lỗi kinh ngạc cũng kính nể.

Thấy hắn mang theo tò mò thần sắc mơn trớn từng cuốn thư, Triệu Vãn Thu cười,

Mang theo một ít thẹn thùng, nàng làm như tiện thế đã lâu hài đồng.

“Đá chồng chất, ta biết các ngươi người trẻ tuổi hiện tại không thích này đó, chỉ là hướng ngươi giới thiệu một chút ta hằng ngày công tác.”

Ngô lỗi từ sách vở khe hở trông được nàng, nàng thật xinh đẹp, tuy là một người sinh hoạt, nhưng mặt mày gian hoàn toàn không có cô độc cùng xa cách.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ở chung mấy chục phút, nàng không có dò hỏi chính mình bất cứ chuyện gì tình, cũng không có nói ra bất luận cái gì yêu cầu, không khí bình thản hòa hợp, hai người bằng hữu giống nhau ở chung.

Thế giới khuất phục với ôn nhu, Ngô lỗi cũng thế,

Hắn tự giác bị Triệu Vãn Thu chữa khỏi không ít.

Chỉ là kỳ quái Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào sẽ là cái loại này táo bạo tính cách.  
  
  
  


“Ta thực thích ngài công tác.”

Ngô lỗi nói.  
  


Trên bàn cơm bày ba đạo đồ ăn, một cái canh.

Phân biệt là thịt kho tàu cá chép, hồ tôm xào bắp cải, hương chiên cánh gà, củ từ xương sườn canh,

Từ Lưu hạo nhiên một người xử lý, sắc hương vị đều đầy đủ.  
  


Ba người ngồi vây quanh ở bàn ăn bên ăn cơm, trong phòng bay mùi hương, ánh đèn hoà thuận vui vẻ ôm lấy trong phòng ấm áp, ngoài cửa sổ hạ khởi đại tuyết, vạn gia dưới ánh đèn đều là như thế.  
  


Ngô lỗi không thích nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên càng không cần đề, trên bàn chỉ có Triệu Vãn Thu thanh âm, “Ngươi trù nghệ lại tiến bộ.” Nàng nếm một ngụm cá kho thịt, giơ ngón tay cái lên khích lệ nhi tử, cá là tân mua, nhập khẩu tươi mới tư vị vừa lúc.

Lưu hạo nhiên nâng mục liếc nhìn nàng một cái, không có tiếp nhận này tán dương, ngược lại mặt vô biểu tình nói: “Ngươi gần nhất lại không như thế nào hảo hảo ăn cơm đi, tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn vẫn là thừa nhiều như vậy.”

Nói, hắn gắp một khối độ ấm có thể nhập khẩu cánh gà, ném tới Ngô lỗi trong chén, nâng nâng cằm, nhưng ngữ khí vẫn là ngạnh bang bang: “Không nhiệt, ăn đi.”

Cũng thật giống cái người máy a, Ngô lỗi không có nói lời cảm tạ, trong lòng ghét bỏ.  
  


Cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói giống nhau, Triệu Vãn Thu một vội lên liền không thế nào tỉ mỉ liệu lý đồ ăn, đói bụng liền tùy tiện ăn chút nhiệt mặt, biết rõ nàng này thói quen, trước hai tuần hắn tới khi mua một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn mang lại đây, luôn mãi dặn dò Triệu Vãn Thu phải hảo hảo ăn cơm, nhưng vừa mới nấu cơm khi hắn lại xem tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn cơ hồ không thiếu.

Triệu Vãn Thu tự biết đuối lý, không đi chính diện ứng đối, nàng duỗi cánh tay thịnh chén củ từ xương sườn canh: “Gần nhất thiên lãnh, lại tiếp một quyển sách mới, ta liền không yêu động.” Cũng không dám xem Lưu hạo nhiên, đem canh đưa cho Ngô lỗi, đối hắn cười cười: “Sấn nhiệt uống.”  
  


“Cảm ơn.” Hắn đôi tay tiếp nhận, trong chén xốp giòn cánh gà chính gặm một nửa, tư vị nhưng thật ra thật tốt, thật lâu không có ăn qua thịt hắn lúc này ăn uống không tồi, này một chén củ từ xương sườn canh thoạt nhìn cũng dinh dưỡng phong phú, không du không nị, lệnh người ngón trỏ đại động.

Không nghĩ tới người máy nấu nướng còn rất có một bộ, nghĩ liền ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng trang tửu trang sự tình, không có gì ăn uống, đồ ăn cũng không ăn nhiều ít, trong bụng một chút đói khát đã sớm ở nấu ăn nếm hàm đạm khi lấp đầy, chán đến chết hết sức nhìn mẫu thân cùng Ngô lỗi ăn cơm.

Lúc này thấy Ngô lỗi phủng chén nhìn chính mình, cho rằng hắn là tới tìm chính mình thí độ ấm, trong lòng như vậy nghĩ, hắn liền cầm lấy thìa uống một ngụm trong chén canh, độ ấm năng khẩu, hắn lắc đầu: “Vẫn là có điểm nhiệt, lại lượng một hồi.”

Buông thìa, tiếp tục ôm cánh tay, động tác tự nhiên mà vậy theo lý thường hẳn là hoàn toàn không kiêng dè.

Nhưng Ngô lỗi cùng Triệu Vãn Thu đều trợn mắt há hốc mồm.  
  


Bên này Ngô lỗi tự nhiên biết hắn đang làm gì, nhưng hắn không biết vì cái gì sẽ như vậy đột nhiên, cũng hoàn toàn không cần thiết, trên thực tế hắn cũng nhận thấy được canh vẫn là năng, bởi vì còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí đâu.

Nhưng Triệu Vãn Thu lại không có đầu mối.  
  


“Các ngươi hai cái không phải giả sao? “Nhìn này ái muội từng màn, nàng chần chờ một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn là buông chiếc đũa, nhẹ giọng hỏi.  
  


“Đúng vậy / không phải. “Đối mặt này khó giải quyết đặt câu hỏi, Ngô lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đồng thời trả lời, đáp án lại hoàn toàn tương phản.

Nháy mắt Ngô lỗi quay đầu, nhìn vừa mới cấp ra khẳng định trả lời người,

Rốt cuộc banh không được, mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc: “??? “

Này cùng hắn nhận được kịch bản không giống nhau.

“Nàng biết, ta ông ngoại bà ngoại không biết. “Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là một bộ vân đạm phong khinh bộ dáng, chút nào không vì cảnh này sở động, này một câu xem như làm giải thích.

Ngô lỗi ngốc.

Người này trước nay cũng chưa nói rõ ràng, hai người quan hệ yêu cầu ở cái gì tình cảnh hạ giả trang, cho nên Ngô lỗi cũng không biết, là bởi vì hắn bà ngoại thân thể càng ngày càng không tốt, thúc giục hắn chạy nhanh thành gia mới có mặt sau chuyện xưa.  
  


Kỳ thật cái này chủ ý vẫn là Triệu Vãn Thu giúp Lưu hạo nhiên ra, ở hắn nhận được Ngô lỗi chạy đến cục cảnh sát mời sau một ngày, rốt cuộc bằng chính hắn quả quyết là sẽ không nghĩ đến.

Nhưng Ngô lỗi cố không được như vậy nhiều, bởi vì hắn trong đầu lóe hồi hôm nay tới nay mỗi cái đoạn ngắn,

Trước mặt người, bạo lực, giống diện than giống nhau, trước nay không cười quá, nghe vụ án khi tổng nhíu mày, người máy giống nhau,

Hắn mang chính mình về nhà,

Hắn giúp chính mình đánh cổ tay áo thằng kết,

Hắn vào cửa trước dắt chính mình thủ đoạn,

Hắn ở chính mình kêu Triệu Vãn Thu mụ mụ khi không có ngăn cản,

Nếu không phải bởi vì giả trang, mỗi cái đoạn ngắn đều không có bất luận cái gì lý do.

Một mặt hoàn chỉnh gương bị đánh nát, Ngô lỗi tỉ mỉ giả dạng biểu tình, lúc này xuất hiện cái khe.  
  
  
  


Từ mẫu thân trong nhà sau khi trở về, Lưu hạo nhiên có hơn một tháng chưa thấy qua Ngô lỗi, mà chính hắn lại trực ban ngủ ở trong văn phòng, hai người không có chút nào liên hệ, cũng không có một lát giao thoa.

Quyện về uyển 65 hào biệt thự lại lần nữa trống vắng lên.

Cửa ải cuối năm buông xuống, liên tục hạ nhiệt độ sử S thành độ ấm đạt tới tân thấp, thời tiết âm u, nhìn dáng vẻ lại là một hồi bạo tuyết. Trong văn phòng vốn dĩ liền Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình một người, không gian nhiều nhân khí nhi thiếu, không tránh khỏi hiện quạnh quẽ, thêm chi liên tục mấy ngày cao cường độ làm liên tục công tác lại cho lưu cảm virus nhưng thừa chi cơ, vì thế Lưu cục trưởng liền quang vinh mà bị cảm.

Nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ canh giữ ở công tác cương vị thượng, dựa vào mềm ghế xem vụ án báo cáo.  
  


Đã nhiều ngày hắn lật xem một chút hồ sơ.

Tự hắn tiền nhiệm sau, thành phố S lớn lớn bé bé cũng phát sinh quá hơn mười thứ ác tính đả thương người án kiện, kế tiếp xử trí cũng đều tính thỏa đáng. Nhưng gần nhất phát sinh Ngô thị tửu trang án tử làm hắn không cấm không chú ý lên, chú ý nguyên nhân có mấy cái, quả thật, Ngô lỗi nguyên do chiếm một vị,

Mặt khác này án xác thật kỳ quặc.  
  
  
  


Thi kiểm báo cáo biểu hiện, ba vị người bị hại là từ độn khí gây thương tích, từ bạo lực đập đến chết, ba người thi biểu dấu vết cho thấy thi bạo giả tuyệt phi một hai người.

Nhưng theo hình hình sự điều tra, từ theo dõi thượng xem quan viên sau đêm đó không có người ngoài tiến vào, càng kỳ quái chính là, cảnh sát nhóm thăm viếng bài trừ hiềm nghi bên trong vườn công nhân, bọn họ đều nói đêm đó cũng không có nghe được đánh nhau ẩu đả thanh âm, theo lý thuyết như vậy đại quy mô bạo lực sự kiện khẳng định sẽ có động tĩnh, nhưng công nhân nhóm nói đêm đó an an tĩnh tĩnh, liền trang viên bên trong cẩu đều không có kêu.

Này đó là vô pháp nhìn đến hiện trường vụ án tệ chỗ, nếu là ấn hắn năm đó tự mình xuất hiện tràng khi, lý nên sẽ đạt được càng nhiều tin tức.

Nhất thời vô pháp làm ra chuẩn xác phán đoán, Lưu hạo nhiên ngưng mày, hơi thở thật mạnh, ót có chút nóng lên.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Đệ nhất hiện trường vụ án khả năng ở địa phương khác, tiếp tục tra.” Không có manh mối tâm tình liền không tốt, hắn hơn phân nửa đêm mà đem mệnh lệnh chia hình trinh khoa. Qua một lát hắn lại nghĩ tới cái gì dường như, bỏ thêm một câu: “Đem vương lâm cụ thể tư liệu sửa sang lại một phần chia ta.”

Trong cục nên tan tầm đã tan tầm, lúc này ngoài cửa sổ mờ nhạt một mảnh, có chút không giống ban đêm, bông tuyết ở trên trời bay xuống xuống dưới, đứng ở cửa sổ xuống phía dưới xem, dòng xe cộ đã không thấy, người đi đường cũng ít ỏi không có mấy, cũng may thành phố trang bị Tết Âm Lịch đèn đường đã điểm thượng, một mảnh phồn hoa cảnh sắc.  
  


Gió lạnh từ cửa sổ chui vào tới, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy lãnh, lại mặc vào một tầng miên phục, ăn hai mảnh bạch thêm hắc,

Cùng y liền nằm ở cung hắn nghỉ ngơi tiểu trên giường.

“Có thể hay không lãnh đâu?” Hôn hôn trầm trầm trung, hắn tưởng,

Lại không biết tưởng chính là ai.  
  


Bên này Ngô lỗi sinh hoạt trạng thái vẫn là như vãng tích, ban ngày tùy tiện ở trong công ty ngồi ngồi xuống, buổi tối cùng bằng hữu ra tới tụ hội.

Sớm một tháng Ngô lỗi liền cùng thúc thúc chào hỏi, nói là tiêu thụ bộ công tác quá rườm rà chính mình nắm giữ không được, chủ động điều đi hoạt động bộ.

Tuy nói lưu trình một cái chu mới làm tốt, nhưng phụ trách hồ sơ thay đổi nhân sự bộ công nhân cũng không có dị nghị, dù sao ở bọn họ nhận tri trung, thiếu gia ở nơi nào đều là thiếu gia.

Có một số việc sẽ không bởi vì vị trí nơi bất đồng mà thay đổi.

Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại đánh tới khi, Ngô lỗi chính nghe người ta ca hát, trong phòng người nhưng thật ra không nhiều lắm, tốp năm tốp ba đều là tới cấp hắn ăn sinh nhật.

Đây là Ngô thị biệt thự ngầm đã sớm kiến tốt một phòng, chuyên môn cung Ngô lỗi chiêu đãi bằng hữu, không gian đủ đại, có thể ca hát chơi game khai khai party, tuy rằng một năm cũng không dùng được vài lần.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cắt ca, thanh âm thanh triệt sáng trong vang lên, giàu có sức dãn,

“Bóng dáng là thật sự, người là giả, không có gì chấp nhất.”

“Một trăm năm trước ngươi không phải ngươi, ta không phải ta.”

Tân chiêu xướng đầu 《 trăm năm cô tịch 》,

Mới vừa tiến điệp khúc, điện thoại màn hình liền sáng.  
  
  
  
  
  


Điện báo biểu hiện là Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn thoáng qua nhưng không có do dự, Ngô lỗi ấn đoạn, tiếp tục nhìn màn hình ca từ.  
  


Tân chiêu tiếp tục xướng:

“Bi ai là thật sự, nước mắt là giả, vốn dĩ không nhân quả.”

“Một trăm năm sau không có ngươi, cũng không có ta.”

Một khúc nghe xong, Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại vào năm lần, không thôi không ngừng, Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc tiếp lên, ầm ĩ tiếp tục.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ngô lỗi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng.

Lúc này đã là rạng sáng bốn điểm nhiều, hắc phiến vô pháp lệnh đau đầu giảm bớt, tỉnh tỉnh ngủ ngủ nghỉ ngơi ba cái giờ, hắn lên nhìn vương lâm tư liệu, tuy không phát hiện cái gì dị thường, lại không biết như thế nào liền đem điện thoại đánh cho Ngô lỗi.

Đứng ở bên cửa sổ cùng vị trí, mắt thấy tuyết tích lên, trên đường phố quét tuyết công nhân đi làm, bắt đầu dọn dẹp con đường.  
  


Chuyển được lại không có lời nói nhưng nói, hắn nhất định là thiêu hôn đầu,

“Nói.” Ngô lỗi lạnh như băng, trong giọng nói hoàn toàn không có không tiếp điện thoại xin lỗi.

Nghe được trong điện thoại âm nhạc cùng hoan hô, lại bị này lạnh nhạt thái độ đâm đến, Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản vô thố tiệm lạc, vô danh tức giận giá trị bay lên,  
  


Lại mở miệng, đã là ách giọng nói chất vấn: “Ngươi lại ở chơi?”

Ngô lỗi không trả lời,

Này không phải rõ ràng sao.

Trong điện thoại, Lưu hạo nhiên bên kia không có được đến hồi đáp, an tĩnh lại, chỉ có thật mạnh tiếng hít thở, hoàn cảnh ồn ào Ngô lỗi nghe không rõ ràng, đợi một hồi, không ai mở miệng, Ngô lỗi liền tưởng treo điện thoại.

Ống nghe vừa muốn rời đi lỗ tai, Ngô lỗi nghe thấy bên kia ho khan hai tiếng, làm như thân thể không thoải mái,

Vì thế không tự giác gian, hắn lại đưa điện thoại di động gần sát,

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm lại lần nữa vang lên, ngữ khí lại không hề đông cứng, hắn đột nhiên hỏi:

“Ngươi là ở trốn ta sao?”  
  


Nguyên bản lạnh băng cương mặt Ngô lỗi, ngón tay đột nhiên nắm chặt di động, giống bị chọc trúng tâm sự giống nhau, hắn nhấp khởi môi, đứng lên đi ra phòng.

Môn ở sau người khép lại, cứ như vậy ống nghe rốt cuộc hoàn toàn an tĩnh.

Ngô lỗi dựa vào phòng khách bên cửa sổ, bông tuyết tựa lông ngỗng ở trong sân che lại một tầng, phía đông thiên ẩn ẩn lộ ra lượng, biệt thự một tầng im ắng, tiếng hít thở đến từ di động,

“Có chuyện gì, là án tử tra hảo?” Hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo, hắn mở miệng.

Ngô lỗi đem tay ấn ở pha lê thượng, ấm áp ngón tay gặp được lãnh pha lê, chung quanh liền nổi lên một tầng nhiệt sương mù, rất nhỏ rất mỏng một cái ấn ký.  
  


Dừng một chút, “Không có,” Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời, “Tạm thời, không có manh mối.”

Tạm thời hai chữ tăng thêm ngữ khí, hắn không nghĩ làm bất luận kẻ nào hy vọng thất bại.  
  


Tâm như gương sáng, Ngô lỗi đem tay thu hồi cắm ở túi quần, không hề truy vấn.

“Không nóng nảy, một cái đều chạy không được.” Hắn xoay người dựa vào trên vách tường, hạp đôi mắt nhẹ giọng nói, mặt mày gian mây đen lại chưa tan đi.

Đợi một hồi, làm như thở dài, hắn chung quy vẫn là nhịn không được hỏi ra khẩu,

“Ngươi sinh bệnh?”

Trong lòng hơi hơi vừa động, nắm ở đâu trung lòng bàn tay liền thấm ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Bên kia hô hấp lại lần nữa tạm dừng, làm như bởi vì sinh bệnh, đại não xử lý tin tức yêu cầu thời gian,  
  


Thật lâu sau, mang theo giọng mũi “Ân” truyền đến,

Lại không có dư thừa ngôn ngữ, làm như chờ đợi càng nhiều truy vấn.

Ngô lỗi vừa định mở miệng, tân chiêu từ ngầm thang máy đi ra, hắn im miệng không nói.

Đôi mắt thích ứng hắc ám, tân chiêu đứng ở cửa thang máy, mơ hồ nhìn phòng khách bên cửa sổ có một cái bóng đen, chính dựa vào tường.

“Ngô lỗi.”  
  


Ôn nhu sáng trong giọng nữ truyền đến, rõ ràng tới Lưu hạo nhiên trong tai.

Đang nghe đến nữ nhân thanh âm một chốc kia, nguyên bản mang theo chờ mong tiếng hít thở đột nhiên nhỏ, gần như không thể nghe thấy.

Xác định cạnh cửa người, tân chiêu đi bước một đi tới, giày cao gót “Tháp tháp tháp” tiếng vọng ở đại sảnh,  
  


Ngô lỗi nghiêng đầu, nỗ lực đưa điện thoại di động dán kín kẽ, há miệng thở dốc lại không lời nào để nói, hắn không biết Lưu hạo nhiên hay không đang nghe.

“Như thế nào lâu như vậy nha.” Tân chiêu càng ngày càng gần, cánh tay đã nâng lên, leo lên Ngô lỗi nắm di động cánh tay.

Ngô lỗi đưa điện thoại di động thay đổi một bên, có chút sốt ruột muốn nói cái gì, lại nghe đến bên kia sa ách thanh âm truyền đến, đã là không mang theo bất luận cái gì cảm xúc,

“Có tin tức ta thông tri ngươi.”

Điện thoại cắt đứt, giọng nói còn không có lạc,

Chung quy khôi phục thành lạnh nhạt, máy móc, bất cận nhân tình.  
  


Tân chiêu đứng ở Ngô lỗi bên người, mắt thấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm trò chuyện ký lục trung cái thứ nhất tên vẫn luôn chinh lăng, thẳng đến màn hình ám đi xuống.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ( 7 ) khi trường: 25 phân 26 giây.”

Nói vậy đây là trong lời đồn cùng Ngô lỗi lóe hôn cái kia Lưu cục trưởng, nàng bất động thanh sắc đem tay từ Ngô lỗi trên cánh tay bắt lấy, xoay người đi đến hành lang hạ ấn hạ chốt mở.

Màu trắng đèn trần mở ra, phòng khách rốt cuộc sáng lên tới.

Tân chiêu đánh vỡ trầm mặc: “Một năm không thấy được ngươi một hồi, ta vừa đến ngươi liền chạy ra.” Không khí tựa hồ bởi vì nàng đã đến mà làm lạnh không ít, nàng đi đến phòng khách sô pha ngồi xuống, trong tay mặc rượu vang đỏ sắc ở ánh đèn hạ lưu quang bốn phía,

“Nhưng là Ngô lỗi, ta tới này cũng không phải là vì cho ngươi ca hát.”

Nhẹ giọng tiếng vọng, phòng khách trống rỗng.  
  


Bên cửa sổ vẫn luôn không dịch vị trí Ngô lỗi sau một lúc lâu mới mở miệng, lại hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo, “Mặc ngươi bổn bên kia, cô cô các nàng hết thảy đều hảo sao?” Hắn tay cắm ở trong túi, mắt đuôi buông xuống nhìn mặt đất, chỉ lộ nửa trương sườn mặt không biết tưởng cái gì.

“Nàng hảo đâu, chính là lo lắng ngươi, tổng phải về tới xem ngươi quá đến được không.” Tân chiêu đánh giá Ngô lỗi, ngửa đầu nuốt vào một ngụm rượu,

Rồi sau đó nàng tiếp tục chắc chắn nói: “Thực rõ ràng, ngươi quá đến cũng không tốt.”  
  


Ngô lỗi ở mặc ngươi bổn đi học khi vẫn luôn là ở tại cô cô gia, tân chiêu là cô cô nữ nhi, bởi vì so tân chiêu sinh ra chậm tám nguyệt, Ngô lỗi hẳn là kêu tân chiêu một tiếng “Tỷ tỷ “, nhưng hắn chưa từng chấp hành quá.

Tân chiêu cùng hắn ở chung đến cũng đủ lâu, đãi hắn như thân đệ đệ giống nhau, đồng dạng cũng thập phần hiểu biết hắn. Ngô lỗi đã trải qua đột nhiên mất đi song thân biến đổi lớn, không đến ba tháng tính thời gian cách hoàn toàn thay đổi. Liền nàng thấy hắn đêm nay, có thể rõ ràng phát hiện Ngô lỗi trở nên thực trầm mặc, chỉnh tràng tụ hội thượng đại đa số thời gian hắn đang ngẩn người ở uống rượu, mặt mày tuy như cũ rõ ràng trong sáng lại hoàn toàn nhìn không ra cảm xúc.

Ngay cả tân chiêu xuống phi cơ lập tức đuổi tới gia thấy hắn khi, hắn cũng chỉ là nhàn nhạt chào hỏi, nguyên lai cái kia ái đàm tiếu người đột nhiên trở nên cô đơn chiếc bóng.  
  


Buông không chén rượu, tân chiêu đứng dậy đi đến Ngô lỗi trước mặt, nàng so Ngô lỗi lùn một chút, vừa vặn đối mặt hắn ẩn ở bóng ma trung khuôn mặt,

Không chỉ có là mặt, Ngô lỗi toàn bộ thân hình đều so nàng trong trí nhớ gầy ốm một vòng lớn, nàng liệu định là bên người không người chăm sóc hậu quả.

“Ta đã tới chậm. Ngô lỗi, sinh nhật vui sướng. “  
  


Vì thế một hồi sinh nhật yến hội còn không có tới kịp hứa nguyện vọng, thổi ngọn nến cùng ăn bánh kem liền vội vàng chấm dứt, sinh nhật chúc phúc cùng lễ vật nhưng thật ra thu không ít, nhưng Ngô lỗi một kiện cũng không hủy đi, ngã đầu liền ngủ.

Không biết vì cái gì hắn cảm giác thực mỏi mệt, khả năng bởi vì này đêm là gần đây ngao nhất vãn một hồi, đồng dạng cũng là mộng nhất ồn ào vừa cảm giác.  
  


Trong mộng tất cả đều là tươi cười,

Ba ba mụ mụ cùng hắn video nói chuyện phiếm nói từ Serbia trở về liền tham gia hắn lễ tốt nghiệp khi cười, thúc thúc ở trên đài lên tiếng khi cười, Triệu Vãn Thu hướng hắn giới thiệu chính mình phòng làm việc khi cùng cho hắn gắp đồ ăn khi cười, tân chiêu chúc hắn sinh nhật vui sướng khi cười, công tác khi các đồng sự cười, tụ hội khi các bằng hữu cười.

Bổn đều là chân thật phát sinh quá, lại bởi vì hết thảy đã qua đi, lại nhanh chóng biến thành hư ảo.

Trong mộng khinh phiêu phiêu tựa ở không trung du đãng, thế giới an an tĩnh tĩnh.  
  


Làm hắn bừng tỉnh chính là Lưu hạo nhiên,

Lại không phải tươi cười —— người này chưa từng có cười quá,

Là hắn mang theo giọng mũi nhẹ giọng chất vấn chính mình: “Ngươi là ở trốn ta sao? “  
  


“Không phải. “Ngô lỗi đột nhiên mở mắt ra, trên người đã bị hãn sũng nước, trong không khí hít thở không thông cảm làm hắn bóng đè, hắn nhìn đến điều hòa đã tự động điều thành chế ấm, máy móc nhiệt kế biểu hiện trong nhà độ ấm đạt tới 30 độ, mà hắn còn cái thật dày chăn.

Lòng bàn tay còn bởi vì ra mồ hôi mà thấm ướt một mảnh, hắn sờ đến điều khiển từ xa, đem điều hòa độ ấm điều thấp.

Thời gian đã gần đến 12 giờ, tân chiêu gõ hắn cửa phòng,

“Ngô lỗi, có người tìm ngươi. “  
  


Mang theo mới vừa sau khi tỉnh lại khàn khàn, Ngô lỗi hỏi: “Ai? “

Ngoài cửa trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, một cái giọng nam vang lên: “Là ta. “  
  


【 cái này hợp tập bên trong tu một ít bug/ về bổn văn hy vọng nghe một chút đại gia ý kiến, thỉnh đại gia ở bình luận khu sướng ngôn ~】

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Bầu trời ngôi sao, cùng trần thế hạnh phúc.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
86 nhiệt độ 12 điều bình luận  
Hảo hảo học tập: Ta cảm thấy siêu bổng, cốt truyện quá hăng hái  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Sau lại nghĩ nghĩ không được, không ai có thể cùng ta phỉ so sánh với ha ha  
Đinh hương bánh bao nhỏ: Bởi vì ngươi nói nàng là tiểu vương phỉ, ấn tượng khắc sâu  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Đối, nàng nguyên lai chính là bình thường ca hát, ngươi xem đến hảo cẩn thận.  
Đinh hương bánh bao nhỏ: Tân chiêu thân phận có phải hay không sửa đổi quá


	2. 13-18

【 hạo lỗi 】/ ở tù chung thân /13-18/ chưa xong còn tiếp  
【13k+】

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến Ngô gia biệt thự lầu chính thời điểm mang theo một thân hàn khí, đạp tuyết mà đến hắn giày da đầu cùng ven dính vào một tầng tuyết viên, hắn đứng ở môn thảm thượng cọ đã lâu mới gõ cửa, ngẩng đầu có thể thấy được lầu hai phòng ngủ có một gian lôi kéo bức màn.  
  


Cho hắn mở cửa chính là cái nữ nhân —— quả nhiên,

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng,

Vì thế hắn quanh thân hàn khí lại tăng thêm một phân.  
  


Tân chiêu chính nấu canh, nghe được chuông cửa liền đi mở cửa. Mở cửa nghênh diện một người cao lớn soái khí cảnh sát ánh mắt lẫm lẫm nhìn chằm chằm nàng, nàng thấy vậy người như thế giả dạng, trong lòng không khỏi cảnh giác, phát ra nghi vấn: “Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi ngươi tìm?”

Lưu hạo nhiên màu mắt bình tĩnh đánh giá trước mắt người, trong lòng so đo nữ nhân này cùng lần trước ở quyện về uyển thấy cái kia phong cách hoàn toàn bất đồng, không biết sao không đầu không đuôi không lễ phép mà tới một câu: “Không phải tìm ngươi.”

Mùi thuốc súng mười phần.  
  


Nhưng kỳ thật hắn tưởng chính là: Ngô lỗi đọc qua mặt còn rất quảng.  
  


Tân chiêu không bực, vẫn khách khí mỉm cười nói: “Đó chính là tới tìm Ngô lỗi đi?”

Từ xưng hô trung có thể phân tích người chi gian quan hệ, quen thuộc trình độ bất đồng xưng hô liền không giống nhau, nếu hắn nhớ không lầm nói, lần trước kia nữ nhân xưng hô Ngô lỗi vì “Lỗi thiếu gia”, giờ phút này hắn xác thật nghe thấy cái này tuổi không lớn khẳng định không phải quản gia nữ nhân nói ra “Ngô lỗi” tên này, không có một chút kiêng dè chi ý.

Ở Lưu hạo nhiên mặc thức trung, nếu không phải quan hệ hảo đến trình độ nhất định, lại như thế nào trụ đến một đống trong phòng, còn dám thẳng hô kỳ danh.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nhạy bén phát hiện, ôm cánh tay nhíu mày: “Ngô lỗi?”

Tân chiêu sẽ sai ý, tiến thêm một bước giải thích: “Tối hôm qua hắn sinh nhật tụ hội, cùng bằng hữu chơi đến 5 giờ mới ngủ hạ, hiện tại phỏng chừng cũng nên tỉnh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng không nhúc nhích, mày gian hoa văn càng sâu, lại lần nữa nghi vấn: “Sinh nhật tụ hội?”  
  


Hắn cái gì đều không rõ.

Sân tuyết dọn dẹp đến hai bên lưu ra một đạo đường nhỏ, gió lạnh dọc theo đường nhỏ thẳng thổi qua tới, thổi trúng tân chiêu mỉm cười có điểm cứng đờ, phòng bếp còn nấu canh không thể lại trì hoãn thời gian, kiên nhẫn hầu như không còn, nàng nghiêng người ý bảo Lưu hạo nhiên vào nhà,

“Tiến vào uống điểm nước ấm đi, nghe tới cảnh sát cảm mạo rất nghiêm trọng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thân hình một đốn, bước qua ngạch cửa vào phòng khách.  
  


To như vậy phòng khách trang trí ít ỏi không có mấy, sô pha bàn trà cùng hình chiếu TV. Từ cha mẹ xảy ra chuyện sau, Ngô lỗi liền đem gia cụ toàn bộ dọn đi thay đổi một đám tân, di chuyển dấu vết thậm chí đều ở —— nguyên tưởng rằng hết thảy có thể làm lại từ đầu, nhưng cũ sinh hoạt ấn ký lại như bóng với hình bao trùm hắn.  
  


Lưu lý trước đài, tân chiêu vọt một ly mật ong trái mâm xôi trà nóng đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên,

“Hắn này chỉ có này một loại trà, cảnh sát tạm chấp nhận uống đi.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận xuyết uống, rũ mắt suy tư.

Ngô lỗi thích loại này trà cũng không kỳ quái, phần lớn quả trà dùng nước ấm thậm chí nước sôi để nguội cũng có thể phao khai, không cần thí thủy ôn hơn nữa vị không tồi.

Hắn trước nay không uống qua loại này trà, vừa nhớ tới liền cảm thấy quá ngọt nị, nhưng hiện giờ nhấm nháp lên thế nhưng cũng tràn đầy quả hương mùi thơm ngào ngạt, trong miệng mờ mịt lưu luyến tập người hương khí, khó trách Ngô lỗi thích.

Nhất định là thời tiết quá lạnh, uống cái gì nhiệt đều cảm thấy trong lòng ấm.  
  


Tân chiêu tắt đi canh nấu nguồn điện, nàng lên hầm ba cái giờ nấm canh gà giờ phút này hương khí bốn phía,

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở đối diện đã uống lên hai ly quả trà, trong lúc hai người vẫn luôn không nói chuyện, các làm các.  
  


“Chúng ta đi gọi Ngô lỗi?” Canh cái cái nắp nấu, tân chiêu trưng cầu Lưu hạo nhiên ý kiến.

Này cảnh sát vẫn luôn ở đùa nghịch di động, giống như ở xem cái gì văn kiện,

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được Ngô lỗi tên, rốt cuộc nâng lên đôi mắt, nhìn tân chiêu liếc mắt một cái, lưu loát mà tắt đi di động, chân dài một mại liền đứng dậy,

Hắn nhướng mày cho khẳng định trả lời: “Đi.”  
  


Mỗi lần Lưu hạo nhiên muốn gặp hắn, Ngô lỗi cửa phòng vĩnh viễn nhắm chặt, tuy rằng không nhất định khóa lại, lại chỉ có thể chờ đợi bên trong cánh cửa người chủ động mở ra, kia một phương nho nhỏ lãnh địa mới có thể tiếp nhận một người khác.  
  


Tân chiêu gõ cửa: “Ngô lỗi, có người tìm ngươi.”

Không biết vì sao Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương mà khẩu môi phát làm, nhưng hắn vừa mới rõ ràng uống lên như vậy nhiều thủy,

Cũng may bên trong cánh cửa thực mau truyền ra thanh âm: “Ai?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên bổn rời khỏi phòng môn hai bước xa, nghe được Ngô lỗi thanh âm ma xui quỷ khiến vội vàng bước lên trước một bước, này động tác ngừng tân chiêu nói, kỳ thật tân chiêu cũng đích xác không biết người này là ai, tuy rằng trong lòng có suy đoán nhưng không thập phần xác định.  
  


“Là ta.” Hắn trả lời,

Không biết sao hắn giọng mũi đột nhiên tăng thêm tiếng nói cũng phát ách, nghe tới người này giống như bệnh đến không rõ,

Nhưng hắn thề chính mình không phải cố ý.

Dẫn tới tân chiêu ghé mắt, người này chơi cái gì xiếc?  
  


Cửa phòng nội thực mau lại lần nữa truyền ra thanh âm: “Ngươi tiến vào.”

Thiên Đạo hảo luân hồi, rốt cuộc đến phiên Ngô lỗi mệnh lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên một hồi.  
  


Trong nhà độ ấm còn nhiệt, nhiệt khí bổ nhào vào trên mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên đóng cửa lại, Ngô lỗi ánh mắt tắc vẫn luôn dừng ở hắn trên người đi theo, trầm mặc là bọn họ chi gian thái độ bình thường, hắn đầu tiên là nhìn thoáng qua trên giường Ngô lỗi, sau đó trạm đến rất xa, định trụ.  
  


Không khí vẫn luôn vẫn luôn lưu động, trong nhà ùa vào tân hơi thở, điều hòa phong đem Lưu hạo nhiên trên người mật ong trái mâm xôi thơm ngọt đưa tới Ngô lỗi cái mũi biên, ngửi được này hương vị, Ngô lỗi cười chậm rãi dạng khai ở trên mặt,

Hắn mở miệng: “Vì cái gì trạm như vậy xa?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu: “Ta bị cảm.” Ly đến thân cận quá khả năng sẽ lây bệnh.  
  


Ngô lỗi cúi đầu xốc lên chăn, hắn ăn mặc miên chất màu xám áo ngủ, bởi vì ngủ khi không thành thật, tả hữu quay cuồng làm cho nút thắt xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo một mảnh hỗn độn. Hắn giật nhẹ hạ vạt áo, chậm rãi đứng dậy đứng ở trên sàn nhà, đi chân trần đi đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt,

Ngô lỗi bả vai trên quần áo bởi vì ra mồ hôi tẩm ra tí, rất nhỏ nhưng rất dài một khối, nói vậy phía sau lưng mặt trên có lớn hơn nữa phiến, nghĩ như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt liền dính vào mặt trên, từng bước không rơi, vô danh xúc động làm hắn muốn đem người này quay cuồng lại đây hảo hảo xem kỹ một phen.  
  


Ngay sau đó, Ngô lỗi thanh âm vang lên, cùng bình thường hơi chút bất đồng, là mang theo từ tính trầm thấp,

Hắn đi một bước nói một câu, nặng nề chậm rãi nói:

“Lưu cục trưởng, làm ta đoán xem,

Ngươi tới tìm ta,

Có phải hay không…… Tới bắt gian?”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp cứng lại, nhìn Ngô lỗi bộ dáng,

Người này gương mặt nhân khô nóng mà đỏ lên, theo nói chuyện mà nhẹ nhàng cổ động,

Người này mắt đuôi vốn là thượng chọn, bởi vì cười mà cong cong kiều kiều,

Người này ánh mắt lập loè, giống ngân hà câu lấy ánh trăng.  
  


Hắn ly đến như vậy gần, trên người mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông đều là vừa rồi thức tỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng.

Bọn họ chi gian khó được thả đã lâu không khí nhu hòa, vì thế hắn đem Ngô lỗi hình dáng miêu tả lặp lại, ngoài cửa sổ tuyết sau giờ ngọ dương quang hòa tan trong thiên địa băng tuyết khôi giáp, lúc này Ngô lỗi là vừa tỉnh lại một con mèo khoa động vật, biểu tình thượng lây dính thoả mãn lười biếng, mắt đuôi lại tàng không được trong xương cốt bướng bỉnh.  
  


Là hổ vẫn là miêu? Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng mà xem,

Đệ 3 biến, trên má hắn có một viên nho nhỏ chí,

Đệ 5 biến, hắn mắt hai mí không phải đối xứng, mắt phải lớn hơn nữa một ít,

Đệ 9 biến, hắn bên môi có một đôi rất nhỏ rất nhỏ má lúm đồng tiền.

Mà Ngô lỗi trên người tự nhiên mà tản ra nhiệt lượng, bốc hơi lên khởi bọn họ chi gian khoảng cách chi gian quanh quẩn quả hương, hết thảy ngo ngoe rục rịch.

Nguyên lai là ôm vào trong ngực muốn vượt ngục miêu.  
  


“Không phải.”

Dù cho trong lòng thiên phàm quá, Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình lại không dậy nổi một tia gợn sóng, đem ánh mắt tỏa định ở Ngô lỗi đôi mắt, hắn vẫn là vững vàng, lại nói không ra trong lòng suy nghĩ.

“Ta chỉ là đến xem ngươi.”  
  


Nhưng Ngô lỗi đang nghe hắn nói đến “Không phải” khi liền xoay người sang chỗ khác, nửa là nan kham nửa là sinh khí, hắn tưởng người này cũng thật nhàm chán, luôn là làm người xấu hổ, rõ ràng thiêm hiệp nghị khi cùng chính mình nói thích nam nhân chính là hắn, nhưng không có lúc nào là không biểu hiện ra thẳng đến muốn mệnh bộ dáng người cũng là hắn, kỳ thật hắn là buồn bực chính mình đầu óc không thanh tỉnh, nói ra như vậy ái muội nói.

“Ân, xem xong có thể đi rồi.”

Ngô lỗi khom lưng đem chăn sửa sang lại hảo, cũng không hiếm lạ hắn không hề lý do vấn an.  
  


Kẻ thức thời trang tuấn kiệt, xem người sắc mặt nói chuyện hành sự là hành tẩu giang hồ chi đạo, nhưng lại không phải Lưu hạo nhiên giang hồ, hắn chỉ là muốn đem một con mèo lãnh về nhà, vì thế hắn trắng ra mà tiếp tục nói: “Ngươi phải về nhà trụ.”

Này không được xía vào ngữ khí trước sau như một chọc người không cao hứng, chỉ thấy Ngô lỗi xoay người lạnh lùng trừng mắt hắn,

Mở miệng phản chế nhạo: “Đây là nhà của ta.”  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói chưa nói ra tới, giọng nói ngứa nhưng thật ra nhịn không được, hắn xoay người tay hư nắm tay đầu để ở bên môi thấp giọng ho khan vài cái, hô hấp trầm trầm. Nghe thế thanh âm, Ngô lỗi vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn tiệm lạc, đem đã san bằng chăn biên giác vỗ một lần lại một lần. Hết thảy dần dần bình ổn hết sức, hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa mở miệng tựa hồ mang theo vô thố, có lẽ là hắn nghe lầm.

“Ta mua tân bồn tắm, có độ ấm màn hình. Ghế nằm tân thay đổi một cái da hổ lót, còn thêm thật nhiều tân gia cụ……”

Nhưng Ngô lỗi lại đột nhiên đứng dậy, lập tức hướng toilet đi đến,  
  


Thấy hắn trốn cũng dường như rời khỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm siết chặt nắm tay, hắn trốn tránh chính mình, lại một lần,

Đối người không hảo sẽ đưa tới ghi hận, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không biết, vì sao muốn đối một người hảo cũng sẽ bị phiền chán.

Trong lòng tích tụ, hắn đi nhanh đuổi theo tiến đến, ở Ngô lỗi đóng cửa lại phía trước cầm khung cửa,

Nhíu mày hỏi: “Ngươi vì cái gì muốn trốn ta?”  
  


Ngô lỗi không đáp lời, cũng không đi quản môn, nghiêng người rũ mắt khom lưng vặn ra vòi nước vốc một phủng thủy hướng trên mặt phác, tứ tán bọt nước bắn tung tóe tại Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay thượng, thủy là lạnh lẽo, buồng vệ sinh cũng lạnh lẽo, mà Ngô lỗi để chân trần đạp lên gạch men sứ thượng. Sinh khí cùng khác cảm xúc cùng nhau nảy lên Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng, hắn đóng cửa lại đứng ở Ngô lỗi phía sau, động tác cường ngạnh đem vòi nước tắt đi, cánh tay ngăn chặn Ngô lỗi cánh tay, đem hắn quay cuồng lại đây ấn ở chính mình trước mặt, lực đạo thực trọng nhưng hắn đã ở khắc chế.

Đệ nhất cảm giác là gầy, trong lòng ngực người gầy đến khuỷu tay xương cốt ngạnh sinh sinh cộm chính mình ngực, cách vật liệu may mặc lại vẫn cứ xúc cảm rõ ràng, bàn tay hạ xương bả vai quật cường không chịu thua mà đối kháng. Ngô lỗi không được mà muốn tránh thoát, chính là hắn sức lực phương diện căn bản không phải Lưu hạo nhiên đối thủ, thẳng đến Ngô lỗi sắc mặt ửng hồng thở hổn hển từ bỏ chống cự khi, Lưu hạo nhiên hai chân vẫn là đứng ở tại chỗ văn ti chưa động.  
  


Cố chấp là bản chất, tử tâm nhãn Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từ bỏ ý định truy vấn: “Vì cái gì? Nói cho ta.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thô nặng mang theo nhiệt độ hô hấp phun ở Ngô lỗi trên mặt, nhéo chính mình thủ đoạn tay như là đun nóng trung bàn ủi, nếu là Ngô lỗi có thể cảm nhận được, như vậy hắn sẽ phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên phát sốt. Nhưng hắn chỉ là biết người này bệnh cũng không nhẹ, bệnh hoàn toàn không giống ban đầu cái kia lạnh nhạt ít lời cục trưởng. Ngô lỗi nâng mi, mang theo khiêu khích cùng ngạo khí, “Ngươi không phải sợ lây bệnh ta sao, ly ta xa một chút.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngược lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt hai tay của hắn nắm chặt không bỏ, nhìn chằm chằm nhìn hắn một hồi lâu, cuối cùng ách thanh nói đến: “Ta hận không thể cũng làm ngươi sốt cao một lần, như vậy ngươi liền sẽ không nghĩ trốn ta.”  
  


Ngô lỗi có trong nháy mắt chinh trụ, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, như là không quen biết.

Lần thứ hai mở miệng nói chuyện khi, hắn ngữ điệu xa cách đạm mạc như là người xa lạ, nhưng kích động cảm xúc lại như thế kịch liệt,

“Bởi vì ngươi đối ta hảo, chỉ là ở đáng thương ta,”

“Bởi vì ngươi mẫu thân không phải mẫu thân của ta, nhà của ngươi không phải nhà của ta, ngươi sinh hoạt không phải ta sinh hoạt, ngươi hạnh phúc không phải ta hạnh phúc,”

“Bởi vì ngươi cùng ta chi gian, hết thảy đều là giả, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đã quên sao?”

“Ta làm xong nên làm sự liền sẽ đi tìm chết, cho nên ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi.”

Hắn cắn chặt răng nói ra nhất xong một câu tay đều đang run rẩy, từng câu từng chữ như là lăng trì giống nhau, giảng thuật chính mình chỗ sâu nhất bí mật đối Ngô lỗi tới nói quá khó khăn, giống đao cắt trong lòng khẩu nhỏ huyết.  
  


Hết thảy đều là giả, Ngô lỗi nói.

Này Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay không nghĩ tới quá, nương trong gương phản xạ ra quang nhìn đến Ngô lỗi hung ác ánh mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên giống bị thứ triết đến giống nhau, đột nhiên buông ra đối Ngô lỗi giam cầm, hắn lui ra phía sau một bước, cho đối phương cũng đủ an toàn khoảng cách.  
  


Hết thảy đều là giả, Ngô lỗi chính là nghĩ như vậy.

Nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thối lui, Ngô lỗi buông cánh tay rũ tại bên người, vai cổ cũng rũ bại dường như lơi lỏng, hắn tưởng trận này cuồng phong sẽ như vậy ngừng, rốt cuộc tự tự tru tâm đến xương, hắn tưởng hắn đánh tan căn phòng này còn sót lại ôn nhu cùng còn sót lại ái muội, rốt cuộc hắn thân thủ đẩy ra bên người sở hữu có thể leo lên sự vật, lung lay sắp đổ mà đứng ở chỉ có tự thân hắn ta huyền nhai. Độ ấm vốn là hắn cầu mà không được một thế giới khác, nhưng mà hắn giờ phút này hận không thể chính mình mất đi sở hữu quan cảm bế tắc chính mình, trong không khí hắn nhất thường uống mật ong trà hoa cuối cùng một sợi hương vị quỷ mị dường như đi theo hắn, hắn quay đầu đủ đến trên giá thật lâu không nhúc nhích yên, rút ra một cây bậc lửa.

Giờ phút này hắn là cái dị ứng người bệnh, chỉ là tưởng xua tan trong phòng này quả hương.

Yên một chút châm, Lưu hạo nhiên lần thứ hai ho khan lên, lại không rời đi này gian nhà ở,

Ngô lỗi như là nghe không được, thẳng đến yên châm tẫn thừa cái đầu mẩu thuốc lá, ném tới bồn cầu.  
  


Rất lâu sau đó, lâu đến Ngô lỗi liền mau nói ra hiệp nghị trở thành phế thải từ bỏ giao dịch khi, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa mở miệng, vẫn là đứng ở cái kia vị trí, sương khói bao phủ trông được không rõ mặt, giọng nói là ách, không được mà ho khan,

“Cũng không tất cả đều là giả, Ngô lỗi,”

“Ta không nghĩ làm ngươi cùng người khác quậy với nhau, muốn cho ngươi khỏe mạnh lên, mụ mụ nàng thực thích ngươi, án tử có manh mối,”

“Ta nhìn đến phòng khách quà sinh nhật, khụ khụ khụ…… Hôm nay ta muốn mang ngươi đi qua sinh nhật,”

“Không có ta cho phép, ngươi không chuẩn chết,”

“Ngô lỗi…… Chúc ngươi sinh nhật vui sướng, sống lâu trăm tuổi.”  
  


Ngô lỗi thoát lực dựa vào bồn rửa tay, bỗng nhiên gian nâng lên bàn tay đem mặt chôn ở bên trong. Từ nghe được cha mẹ tin người chết lúc sau lần đầu tiên, hắn che lại mặt khóc rống lên.  
  


Nước mắt không hề dự triệu mà nện xuống tới, bạn cực kỳ bi ai, thương thú nức nở.

Vì cấp Ngô lỗi cảm xúc tìm cái không xấu hổ phát tiết khẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên sờ soạng đem trong tầm tay bồn tắm phóng thủy van mở ra, dòng nước chụp ở lu trên vách, thanh âm quanh quẩn đang ép trắc áp lực trong không gian, nổ vang Lưu hạo nhiên màng tai hết thảy đều nghe không rõ ràng. Nóng lên ót bị hơi nước bốc hơi càng nhiệt, này gian nhà ở như là ngăn cách với thế nhân một thế giới khác, hắn nhìn chăm chú vào cuộn thành một đoàn người nghĩ lời hắn nói. Quả thật, đồng tình là có, bằng không chính mình sẽ không thiêm cái gì hiệp ước, nhưng vô luận như thế nào nhân loại buồn vui cũng không tương thông, nếu chỉ là xuất phát từ đồng tình, này ít ỏi cảm tình tuyệt đối sẽ không xu khiến cho hắn làm những cái đó sự —— rốt cuộc đồng tình đã trở thành hắn trong lòng nhất khan hiếm cảm tình.  
  


Nghiệp giới nội Lưu hạo nhiên được xưng là “Thiết diện”, bởi vì bất luận là thủ hạ vẫn là thượng cấp cùng hắn cộng sự, cơ hồ sẽ không ở hắn trên người nhìn đến trắc ẩn loại này cảm xúc, hắn luôn là một bộ việc công xử theo phép công bộ dáng, chưa bao giờ đi đồng tình kẻ yếu cũng quyết sẽ không bị quyền thế lợi dụ.  
  


Nhưng kỳ thật bọn họ không biết chính là, nếu cảm xúc có thể tích góp lên, như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên sớm chút năm thi phát thương xót cơ hồ có thể tạo thành một cái xứng chức thánh phụ, ban đầu, giống nhập chức tuyên thệ như vậy, đối đãi cái này cương vị hắn mới đầu là thập phần có ý thức trách nhiệm, này ý thức trách nhiệm trung còn bí mật mang theo một chút thanh cao chủ nghĩa anh hùng cá nhân, hắn tổng dốc hết sức lực mà muốn cứu vớt thế gian thống khổ, trừng phạt trên mặt đất tội ác.

Nhưng vô số lần vì hiện thực mà thống kích hắn dần dần minh bạch một người cực khổ thường thường không chỉ có là một gia đình bất hạnh, cùng nhau sự cố sẽ chế tạo nhiều ít bi thương cũng không rõ ràng đúng cùng sai, người nếu muốn bảo hộ đến càng nhiều ý nghĩa muốn gánh vác càng nhiều, sinh ra đã có sẵn cộng tình năng lực cùng với càng đậm trọng cảm giác vô lực cùng đạo đức bắt cóc cơ hồ đem hắn chết đuối khi, Lưu hạo nhiên mới hiểu được người không chỉ có nhỏ bé đến hoàn toàn vô pháp cùng vận mệnh làm chống lại, người cũng càng vô pháp lý trí đến không bí mật mang theo bất luận cái gì một cái nhân tình tự mà làm ra vĩnh viễn chính xác thả tuyệt đối công bằng quyết định, cho nên thế gian mới có lạnh như băng nhưng công chính pháp luật điều khoản, mà hắn chức trách chẳng qua là còn thế gian một cái chân tướng thôi.

Hắn căn bản không có biện pháp cứu vớt thiên hạ thương sinh, hoặc là nói ai đều cứu vớt không được, cho nên hắn không phải tuyệt không chỉ là bởi vì thương hại Ngô lỗi mới làm những cái đó sự tình, nếu là nghiêm túc mà nói, chính là trực giác mà thôi, nhưng nếu là chính mình nói cho Ngô lỗi chính mình thật là gần đi theo nội tâm làm những cái đó sự, này lý do thoái thác nghe tới chẳng lẽ không phải càng không thể tin thậm chí tuỳ tiện sao?  
  


Bồn tắm thủy rốt cuộc hơn phân nửa mãn, người tẩm đi xuống hẳn là có thể che che lại, thủy ôn biểu hiện là 38 độ, Lưu hạo nhiên tắt đi van đi đến Ngô lỗi trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống, người này lẳng lặng không có phát ra bất luận cái gì thanh âm, nức nở sớm đã nguyên lành nuốt đi xuống, giờ phút này như là một mình liếm láp miệng vết thương giống nhau ôm đầu gối vùi đầu.  
  


Ngô lỗi cho rằng chính mình sẽ lưu rất nhiều rất nhiều nước mắt —— rốt cuộc hắn vốn tưởng rằng nước mắt là sẽ tích góp, nhưng trên thực tế liền tính cái này thời cơ chín mùi hỏng mất gào khóc, cũng gần chỉ có thể xem như một loại ngắn ngủi thống khoái phát tiết, xem ra có một số việc cũng không phải hắn cho rằng như vậy, ít nhất hắn bắt đầu tin tưởng thời gian luôn là sẽ hóa giải một ít cái gì.

Hốc mắt ẩn ẩn sưng to, liên quan toàn bộ huyệt Thái Dương phát đau, như vậy lăn lộn hắn rất mệt, với hắn mà nói khóc cùng bi thương là không hề ý nghĩa, tiếng nước yên lặng nghe được động tĩnh, hắn ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên nửa khúc chân đem tay đáp ở chính mình đầu gối, cách hắn có hai mươi cm, chính trầm mặc nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình.  
  


Bốn mắt nối tiếp, Lưu hạo nhiên thật lâu sau mới mở miệng: “Thủy điều hảo, đi tắm rửa.” Cửa phòng nhắm chặt duyên cớ, trong nhà không khí tuần hoàn không tốt, yên khí chướng chướng vẫn chưa tan hết, vừa mới Lưu hạo nhiên ho khan đứt quãng vẫn luôn không nghỉ tạm xuống dưới, cứ như vậy nói chuyện thanh âm càng khàn khàn. Hắn ấn đầu gối đầu đứng dậy phải đi, xoay người khi vạt áo lại đột nhiên bị túm chặt,

“Đi đâu?” Là Ngô lỗi mở miệng hỏi, thanh âm rầu rĩ.

Duỗi tay mở ra đèn, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn đến một cái phát toàn, tóc loạn thành một đoàn Ngô lỗi nâng lên tay nắm hắn góc áo, một tay kia ôm đầu gối ngồi ở thực lạnh trên mặt đất, tuy mở miệng lại không có ngẩng đầu xem hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay xoa xoa người này một đầu hỗn độn mao, ấn ở cái kia phát toàn thượng bao trùm hai giây, trấn an nói: “Ta ở bên ngoài chờ ngươi.”  
  


Như là cảm xúc có dựa vào, Ngô lỗi tuy rằng không muốn nói hết, nhưng tóm lại vẫn là có một cái chân chính kiến thức chính mình chân thật cảm tình người, không tự chủ được mà, hắn muốn ở cùng trong không gian cùng đối phương chung sống lâu một chút, mong đợi với kia tra tấn người cô tịch có thể bị tiêu hóa đến lại nhiều một ít, vì thế ở phòng tắm không có lưu lại, thu thập hảo tự mình ra tới khi, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên, vấn đề bản nháp đánh rất nhiều cái, muốn hỏi “Chúng ta ăn cái gì?” Hoặc là “Đi nơi nào ăn sinh nhật?” Lại hoặc là, cho dù là nói chêm chọc cười một câu “Vừa mới có điểm mất mặt” cũng đúng,

Nhưng hắn lại không có nhìn đến kia thân quen thuộc quần áo.  
  


Nhìn về nơi xa đi trên sô pha không có, trên giường chăn hỗn độn một đoàn, tổng sẽ không ấu trĩ đến trốn đến cạnh cửa tủ quần áo —— hắn tuy nói như vậy tưởng, lại thật sự mở ra tủ quần áo môn nhìn một vòng, nhét đầy quần áo tủ quần áo trên cửa gương chiếu ra hắn mặt, Ngô lỗi nhịn không được cười nhạo chính mình.

Phòng trong tìm người không có kết quả, có lẽ ở ngoài phòng, hắn mở cửa còn không có bán ra vài bước, liền gặp phải bưng canh gà đi lên tân chiêu, vì thế Ngô lỗi mở miệng liền hỏi: “Lưu hạo nhiên đâu?”

Tân chiêu đối Lưu hạo nhiên không hảo cảm, ly Lưu hạo nhiên tiến Ngô lỗi cửa phòng đã qua hồi lâu, canh gà đều đã ấm áp, người nọ rời khỏi cũng thực bình thường, nàng cho rằng Ngô lỗi hắn thần thần thao thao ở phát cái gì rối loạn tâm thần, không mang theo tức giận mà đem giữ ấm nấu đẩy đưa cho hắn: “Lưu cục trưởng xuất quỷ nhập thần, ta nhưng chưa thấy được. Một hồi ngươi đem này canh uống lên, ấm dạ dày còn có thể dưỡng thân mình. Buổi chiều ta muốn đi công ty nhìn xem, đúng rồi, ngươi hôm nay sinh nhật cái gì an bài, muốn hay không cùng nhau ăn cơm?”

Ngô lỗi khó được thuận theo tiếp nhận đồ ăn, cúi đầu nhìn canh gà nấu liếc mắt một cái, hắn gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu: “Không cùng nhau ăn, có việc cho ta gọi điện thoại.”

Tân chiêu phát hiện hắn cảm xúc gian chênh lệch, mắt thấy Ngô lỗi ánh mắt từ dưới lầu trống vắng phòng khách gian xoay vài vòng lại trở xuống hạ mí mắt, biểu tình gian nôn nóng cùng chờ mong sớm đã không rơi xuống đi, ôm nấu quay đầu liền hướng nhà ở đi,

“Ngô lỗi,” biết hắn cảm xúc không tốt, tân chiêu vội vàng gọi lại hắn, lại không biết nói cái gì, chỉ phải lại dặn dò một lần: “Bất luận đi chỗ nào, đừng lại uống rượu, hảo hảo ăn cơm.”

Ngô lỗi lập vài giây, cuối cùng vẫn là ừ một tiếng, cất bước trở về nhà ở.  
  


Hắn đem canh gà đặt ở cách gian trên bàn trà vô tâm mở ra, di động cộm tại thân hạ sờ lên mở ra, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat nói chuyện phiếm giao diện trên không trống rỗng không có mới tới tin tức, mới nhất một cái, cũng là duy nhất một cái là Lưu hạo nhiên sáng nay cho hắn đã phát cái văn kiện, chẳng qua hắn vẫn luôn không mở ra. Bị người thả một con trắng trẻo mập mạp nóng hầm hập bồ câu, giờ này khắc này hắn cái gì đều không muốn làm, không muốn ăn cơm, không nghĩ xã giao, cũng không nghĩ tra án, chỉ nghĩ hôn mê.

Phát ngốc gian tóc dần dần làm, suy nghĩ thực loạn, ý niệm cũng lý không rõ mà ra bên ngoài mạo: Lời thề son sắt nói cái gì “Cũng không tất cả đều là giả”, nhưng liền vừa mới nói “Ta ở bên ngoài chờ ngươi” đều không có làm được, còn có thể có cái gì là thật sự?

Hắn nảy sinh ác độc đá một chút bàn chân, di động bàn nhỏ trên sàn nhà cọ ra “Ô” một tiếng âm thanh ầm ĩ, cơ hồ là đồng thời, thất phòng ngủ truyền ra một tiếng rầu rĩ ho khan, chỉ một tiếng Ngô lỗi lại bắt giữ tới rồi, hắn cọ mà đứng lên lại không dám mại chân, nghiêng tai nín thở chờ đợi tiếp theo thanh tới chứng minh chính mình không có ảo giác, nhưng thật lâu sau không có lại lần nữa động tĩnh, to như vậy phòng chỉ có điều hòa để thở thanh lưu động, nhưng Ngô lỗi chưa từ bỏ ý định, hắn thật cẩn thận mà xoay người bước vào phòng ngủ.  
  


Không gian đại mà trống trải, chỉnh thể nhìn qua phòng vẫn cứ là vừa rồi hắn tuần tra thời điểm bộ dáng, không tâm đứng hồi lâu, hắn cơ hồ cho rằng chính mình thật sự ma chướng, không cấm trong lòng cười khổ: Rõ ràng không có người, chính mình rốt cuộc đang tìm cái gì.

Đã có thể vào lúc này nhà ở một góc trên giường chăn đột nhiên giật mình, quen thuộc ho khan thanh lại lần nữa vang lên. Ngô lỗi nhạy bén định thần tìm được thanh nguyên, bước nhanh đi qua đi, vòng đến chăn cổ khởi một bên, ngừng thở nhẹ nhàng kéo ra chăn.

Chỉ thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nằm bò ngủ, chăn che lại toàn bộ thân thể bao gồm đầu, áo khoác cởi ra đặt ở trên sàn nhà, bên cạnh phóng giày, Ngô lỗi không có nhìn đến là bởi vì hắn căn bản không có hướng dựa cửa sổ mép giường đi, hắn cũng càng không có chú ý tới vừa mới sửa sang lại tốt giường đệm hỗn độn thành một đoàn.  
  


Không biết vì sao, Lưu hạo nhiên mặt hiện ra mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, nghe đi lên hô hấp có chút dồn dập, một đôi tuấn lãng mi nhăn lại tới ở trơn bóng cái trán gian câu ra thâm văn, cánh môi dị thường hồng nhuận, đang gắt gao nhấp.

Nhìn thấy người này kia một giây, Ngô lỗi trong lòng hết thảy không mau nhanh chóng bị một loại mạc danh khoái cảm thay thế được, như là một hồi liên tục không ngừng mưa to lễ rửa tội hạn thành giống nhau thỏa mãn cảm bổ khuyết hắn chỗ hổng trái tim, bọt khí ở hắn trong óc liên tiếp mà bốc lên, vỡ vụn khi phát ra “Ba ba” thanh âm, đã lâu vui sướng thúc giục hắn biểu đạt chính mình, nhưng hắn lao lực mà ngăn lại trụ chính mình muốn gợi lên tươi cười khóe môi, muốn bảo trì dương dương tự đắc trấn định thần sắc, lại kiệt lực không cho chính mình tay đi đụng vào Lưu hạo nhiên khuôn mặt.  
  


Đem chăn xốc lên một góc, hắn ngồi xổm mép giường, hô hấp nhẹ nhàng, đem tay chậm rãi đáp thượng Lưu hạo nhiên thít chặt ra cơ bắp đường cong sống lưng, chạm vào miên chất áo sơ mi một chốc kia, Lưu hạo nhiên mở bừng mắt, trong nháy mắt, cặp kia trong sáng, thấu triệt, diệu thạch giống nhau hai mắt gắt gao mà khóa trụ Ngô lỗi.

Ngô lỗi cứng đờ, bình tĩnh nín thở, tâm nếu nổi trống.

Giây tiếp theo, nếu Ngô lỗi không nhìn lầm nói, Lưu hạo nhiên gợi lên nhắm chặt môi, đôi mắt cong cong, độ cung mỏng manh đến cơ hồ bắt giữ không đến, mang theo một chút bệnh trạng gầy yếu, một chút xin lỗi còn có nồng đậm khàn khàn, cơ hồ là ở nỉ non nói: “Thực xin lỗi, ta ngủ rồi, đá chồng chất.”  
  


Từ láy lặp lại, đại biểu cho thân mật, tuy có chút mới lạ, lại kiên định vững vàng.

Ngô lỗi tay điện giật bắn trở về, không biết như thế nào trả lời, hắn ánh mắt cũng từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt thu hồi tới, giống như vô tình mà khắp nơi băn khoăn, dư quang lại không rời đi trên giường người động tác, Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi trở mình, duỗi đến trong quần áo sờ soạng ra tới cái gì, tinh tế mà đoan trang nhìn đã lâu, chờ Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc thắng không nổi lòng hiếu kỳ quay đầu xem, phát hiện là một con nhiệt kế.

Này chỉ thủy ngân nhiệt kế hiển nhiên không phải chính mình gia, đánh giá hẳn là Lưu hạo nhiên mang đến, Lưu hạo nhiên ngưng thần nhìn đã lâu không có động tĩnh, Ngô lỗi cũng không hảo đi đoạt lấy lại đây xem, chỉ phải mở miệng hỏi: “Nhiều ít độ? “

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, nheo lại mắt đối với ánh mặt trời giơ lên nhiệt kế, giống như thực cố sức mà ở phân rõ: “Ta choáng váng đầu, thấy không rõ lắm. “Ngô lỗi khẽ cắn môi, ngồi dậy ngồi ở mép giường, từ Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ gian lấy quá nhiệt kế chính mình xem, này vừa thấy nhưng hảo, thủy ngân trụ qua 39 độ mạo nửa cái đầu nhọn, đã là là nghiêm trọng sốt cao độ ấm.

Trong lòng đại thạch đầu sôi nổi tạp lạc, hoảng loạn lại sốt ruột Ngô lỗi buộc chặt nhéo pha lê nhiệt kế ngón tay phiếm ra xanh trắng khớp xương, trong lòng cảm xúc chuyển biến bất ngờ, cố không được nhiều như vậy, hắn lại cấp lại lệ mà trách cứ: “Ngươi mau thiêu! Lưu hạo nhiên! “  
  


Không có trì hoãn, Ngô lỗi lập tức đem Lưu hạo nhiên đưa đến gần đây bệnh viện, vận dụng quan hệ chen ngang bài cái cấp cứu hào, lại dùng một buổi trưa thời gian bồi hắn thua điếu bình, rời đi bệnh viện trước không quên lấy thượng bác sĩ cấp khai dược, hai người lúc này mới lăn lộn xong trở về nhà.  
  


Mắt thấy thiêu rốt cục là lui ra tới, truyền dịch thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ một giấc, giờ phút này trong đầu nhưng thật ra thực thanh tỉnh, ngoài cửa sổ xe lập loè đèn nê ông rực rỡ lung linh gian biểu hiện ra vui mừng năm vị,

Hắn trầm tư.  
  


Hai người trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, không hề đề ban ngày chuyện đó, không khí đảo vẫn luôn còn có thể.

“Lần đầu tiên ngồi ngươi khai xe.” Ánh đèn chiếu tiến trong xe, Ngô lỗi mặt ẩn ở bóng ma trung, Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ cái trán ngón tay ngoại phiên gõ gõ cửa sổ xe, mở miệng nói.

“Làm sao vậy, sợ hãi?” Nhớ tới chuyện cũ, Ngô lỗi cười liếc hắn một cái, rõ ràng tâm tình cũng không tệ lắm, khi nói chuyện thân xe quải cái góc vuông cong, xe rời đi dòng xe cộ tiến vào bàn sơn cao tốc lộ,

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc đầu, chỉ nói: “Không, chậm một chút khai.”  
  


Tính lên, đây là Ngô lỗi lần thứ ba đi này vờn quanh bích sơn bàn sơn lộ, chốn cũ trọng du gian hắn nhớ tới cái gì, mở miệng truy vấn: “Ai, xe khi nào trả ta?”

Lần trước đua xe sự kiện lúc sau, Ngô lỗi duy nhất một chiếc xe thể thao ngày kế sáng sớm đã bị cục cảnh sát xe tải cấp lôi đi, tưởng cũng không cần tưởng, khẳng định là Lưu hạo nhiên vì cấm hắn lại lần nữa “Phạm án” mà áp dụng cưỡng chế thủ đoạn,

Mất đi tọa giá, làm cho hắn gần nhất đi ra ngoài thập phần không có phương tiện, mấy lần muốn đem xe đòi lại tới lại khó có thể mở miệng.  
  


Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên ho khan vài tiếng sau thanh thanh giọng nói mở miệng, sở đáp lại phi yêu cầu,

“Nhà ngươi cái kia…… Là gì của ngươi?”

Ý có điều chỉ, Ngô lỗi nghe minh bạch.

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi đơn giản rõ ràng, này vấn đề hắn ấp ủ đã sớm muốn hỏi, rốt cuộc hỏi ra khẩu khi vẫn là chần chờ một chút, hắn trong lòng có như vậy mấy cái đáp án, tám chín phần mười, nhưng vẫn là miêu cào ngứa tưởng được đến xác thực hồi phục.  
  


Ngô lỗi nghe vậy buồn cười mà liếc hắn một cái, chế nhạo nói: “Ta nói cho ngươi, xe liền có thể trả lại cho ta?”

Không khí là nhẹ nhàng, Lưu hạo nhiên nâng nâng cằm, nhướng mày che dấu trụ chính mình tò mò: “Ngươi nói cho ta, ta liền đưa ngươi một chiếc tân.”

Ngô lỗi vẫn là cười, chỉ đương hắn giảng vui đùa lời nói, đôi mắt nhìn con đường phía trước, hắn cố tình đầu không chút nào để ý mà nói: “Đó là ta biểu tỷ, tối hôm qua ngươi nghe được thanh âm chính là nàng.”

Một câu mang quá, lại cởi bỏ sở hữu mấu chốt, trên ghế phụ người không có nói nữa, chỉ còn lại có lẳng lặng tiếng hít thở, kỳ dị lệnh người an tâm, không khí tuy rằng lặng im nhưng không nặng nề.

Ngô lỗi cong cong khóe mắt tâm tình càng thêm hảo: Xem đi, nói hắn là tới bắt gian, chính mình còn không thừa nhận.  
  


Vững vàng sử quá uốn lượn sơn đạo, xe đi vào quyện về uyển 65 hào.

Này phòng ở tuy rằng viết chính mình tên, Ngô lỗi lại rất lâu không có tới, trước kia đã tới một lần cũng không có nhìn kỹ. Trước mắt tiểu lâu tuy không thể so Ngô gia tòa nhà khí phái, nhưng cũng may chỉnh đốn sạch sẽ, hơn tháng thời gian có thể là nơi nào thay đổi, làm cho lúc này thoạt nhìn so lần trước quan cảm tốt hơn rất nhiều.  
  


“Nơi này vẫn là rất thiên.” Tấm tắc hai tiếng, Ngô lỗi đem xe khai tiến đại môn.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay hướng tả phía trước một lóng tay, đầu tiên là nói: “Đình kho,” thân xe tới gần, gara đại môn tự động cảm ứng chậm rãi mở ra, sau đó hắn tiếp tục nói: “Hẻo lánh nhưng là an tĩnh.”

Ngô lỗi nhún nhún vai, không tỏ ý kiến.

Hắn nhưng thật ra vẫn luôn không chú ý tới bên này gara thật đúng là ở tăng thêm lợi dụng, dù sao dĩ vãng hắn dừng xe đều là tứ tung ngang dọc ngừng ở trong viện, nếu không phải đặt ở viện môn khẩu chặn đường, hắn thậm chí không nghĩ khai tiến đại môn, gara chỉ một cái tự động môn, nhưng không gian đại, mắt nhìn có thể phóng thượng năm sáu đài xe, tùy tiện tìm cái dựa bên phải xe vị đem xe dừng lại, Ngô lỗi liền chuẩn bị xuống xe,

“Đi thôi.” Hắn cởi bỏ đai an toàn.  
  


Lời còn chưa dứt, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên ấn xuống hắn bả vai, “Chờ hạ.” Nói xong cúi người đi điều khiển vị sườn trí vật rổ lấy cái gì đồ vật, Ngô lỗi cứng đờ, cảm nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai cùng cánh tay vòng qua chính mình nửa người trên, giơ tay có thể với tới chính là thân mật khoảng cách sinh ra cảm giác áp bách, còn không chờ phản ứng lại đây trước mắt người cũng đã triệt thân, động tác thực mau không có do dự, ngay sau đó một con bàn tay to duỗi đến trước mặt,

“Cho ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay triển lãm ra tới chính là một cái chìa khóa xe.  
  


“A?” Nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối Ngô lỗi không rõ nguyên do, treo không tay không biết hướng nơi nào phóng, đành phải nắm lấy tay lái, nghi hoặc mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, xem hắn như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên kiên nhẫn giải thích nói: “Vừa mới nói, ngươi nói cho ta, ta liền đưa ngươi một chiếc xe mới.” Dứt lời đem chìa khóa hoàn câu ở Ngô lỗi cứng đờ ngón trỏ thượng, lại bỏ xuống một câu: “Cùng ta tới”, miêu eo liền chui ra cửa xe.  
  


Ngô lỗi hơn nửa ngày mới phản ứng lại đây, vội vàng đóng cửa xe đuổi theo đi, đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên sải bước đi đến đối diện xe vị, cảm ứng đèn trần theo bọn họ đã đến mà sáng lên, một chiếc che màu bạc che bố xe xuất hiện ở tầm nhìn,

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng yên ở thân xe trước, tay nắm chặt lên xe bố, đầu tiên là nhìn Ngô lỗi liếc mắt một cái, rồi sau đó bàn tay vung lên, lượng mặt xe bố theo hắn động tác mà nhấc lên tới,

Một chiếc mới tinh màu xám bạc Ferrari 488 hiện ra ở trước mắt, đường cong lưu sướng, thủ công tinh mỹ, hoa lệ mà khí phái,

Nhìn thấy cảnh này Ngô lỗi trong khoảng thời gian ngắn trệ trụ hô hấp, đây là hắn thích nhất, vẫn luôn tha thiết ước mơ xe hình, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ đã nói với bất luận kẻ nào.  
  


Ngô lỗi nắm chặt trong tay chìa khóa, liền phía sau xe đều đã quên khóa, hắn kinh hỉ cùng kinh ngạc đã không cần nói ra ngoài miệng, lời nói cũng đã quên nói, lúng ta lúng túng gian chỉ nghe Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng: “Ngươi chiếc xe kia đã thật lâu không báo kiểm, an toàn tính năng theo không kịp, ta đưa về nguyên xưởng thăng cấp…… Ngươi trước dùng này chiếc, nó các phương diện phối trí đều là đỉnh cấp, ngươi……”

Ngô lỗi đột ngột mà đánh gãy hắn nói đầu, khó nén hưng phấn mà nhéo bờ vai của hắn: “Ngươi ở đâu lộng tới, ta bài đã lâu đội, chính là đợi không được đỉnh xứng 488, ngươi quá trâu bò.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt lưu chuyển ở hắn lộ ra má lúm đồng tiền thượng, màu mắt vui vẻ: “Ta cũng đợi thật lâu.”

Ngô lỗi vui vẻ đến giống được món đồ chơi mới hài tử giống nhau, cúi người đi tinh tế vuốt ve thân xe, Lưu hạo nhiên bế lên cánh tay nhìn hắn động tác, trong lòng khẩn trương rốt cuộc chìm, hắn chưa bao giờ thành tưởng, lấy lòng Ngô lỗi là một kiện như thế đơn giản thả lệnh chính mình thể xác và tinh thần sung sướng sự tình.  
  


“Ngươi như thế nào biết ta thích này xe.” Hưng phấn kính nhi còn không có lạc, nhưng lý trí đã trở về, từ gara ra tới, hai người đi hướng phòng ở, Ngô lỗi trên tay chuyển động chìa khóa xe hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên so với hắn đi được mau nửa bước, lưu nửa cái rắn chắc bả vai ở trong tầm nhìn, nghe hắn mở miệng liền thoáng nghiêng đầu,

“Ngươi thực thích?” Lưu hạo nhiên dò hỏi.

Ngô lỗi gật đầu: “Ta thích nhất, bài thật lâu đội, tích cóp thật lâu tiền, nhưng vẫn luôn không có hóa, thế nhưng làm ngươi mua được.” Nói, hắn nghiêm túc trong ánh mắt lộ ra hiếm thấy tiếc nuối biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn vài giây, theo sau giơ tay xoa hắn sau đầu đầu tóc, không nhẹ không nặng xoa xoa: “Bởi vì cũng là ta thích nhất.”  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm nhận được này vuốt ve, so buổi sáng khi lần đó nhiều chút thích ý cùng nhẹ nhàng,

Bởi vì trong lòng lấp đầy được đến ái mộ lễ vật vui sướng, không có nghĩ nhiều, cũng căn bản không hướng nơi khác tưởng, hắn hiểu ngầm thành bằng hữu gian tứ chi giao lưu, vì thế liền chân thành cười, lộ ra một loạt bạch nha,

Còn giơ tay đáp lễ dường như vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai: “Thật đủ nghĩa khí, lễ thượng vãng lai, dung ta ngẫm lại cũng đưa ngươi một cái thứ tốt.”  
  


Nghe vậy ánh mắt buông xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên đem tay buông, trước mại một bước thượng bậc thang, mở cửa: “Vào đi.”

Ngoài cửa thanh thanh lãnh lãnh không khí quát tiến vào,

Mang theo độ ấm hàng vài phần.  
  


Không khí suy sút chỉ có một cái chớp mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên thực mau nói cho chính mình, như vậy phản ứng thật sự không cần thiết, lại vẫn là buột miệng thốt ra: “Không cần khách khí, chỉ là trùng hợp.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô lỗi một trước một sau đứng ở tủ giày trước đổi hảo miên dép lê, mềm mại giày mặt uất thiếp bàn chân thập phần thoải mái, bởi vì là hoàn toàn mới, đạp lên trên sàn nhà đi lại khi còn có cọ xát tiếng vang.

Kiến giải mặt sạch sẽ, ngượng ngùng đem giày tùy tiện mà ném ở cửa, Ngô lỗi phản hồi khom lưng đem chính mình giày thể thao nhét vào ngăn tủ tầng chót nhất khi, nghe được vừa mới vào cửa sau liền vẫn luôn trầm mặc Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy một câu,

Cái gì là trùng hợp? Chạm vào gì đó xảo?

“Trùng hợp?” Ngô lỗi không rõ.  
  


“Ân.” Nhàn nhạt đáp một câu, lại không tiếp tục đi xuống nói, hắn giống như lại biến thành cái kia không phát sốt khi lãnh đạm cảnh sát, Ngô lỗi nhướng mày không lại truy vấn, đi đến sô pha bên ngồi xuống nhìn hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem vừa mới ở Ngô lỗi gia phủ thêm hậu áo khoác cởi run lên, tùy tay treo ở phòng khách góc trên giá áo, bên trong màu lam nhạt cảnh sát thường phục lộ ra tới, hơi mỏng một tầng áo sơmi bao vây lấy hắn nửa người trên, vừa thấy liền biết là hợp thể lượng tài, hắn bước chân dài đi đến lưu lý trước đài giơ tay cuốn lên nửa thanh tay áo, hữu lực mà đường cong lưu sướng cánh tay liền lộ ra một đoạn.

Người này vai rộng eo thon chân dài, hàng năm rèn luyện, dáng người bảo trì rất khá, đầu một hồi thấy hắn xuyên màu lam thường phục rất là mới mẻ, ngồi ở cách đó không xa trên sô pha Ngô lỗi lực chú ý liền bị người này ăn mặc chế phục khi nhất cử nhất động tản mát ra bồng bột lại tự nhiên hormone hấp dẫn, cái gì khách khí cái gì trùng hợp, thiếu chút nữa điểm liền vứt lại ở sau đầu quên, trong đầu không tự chủ được nhớ tới đi bệnh viện phía trước, vì điệu thấp chạy chữa, Lưu hạo nhiên đem cảnh phục áo khoác thoát ở chính mình trong nhà, lúc đi lại đã quên lấy, nghĩ có thời gian muốn thu hồi tới.  
  


Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên bưng hai chén nước, ngồi vào trên sô pha buông cái ly, pha lê ly nước cùng sứ chè bột mì mấy va chạm phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, Ngô lỗi mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.  
  


Hai người không có nói chuyện với nhau, Ngô lỗi uống một hớp lớn thủy liền dựa sô pha chơi di động, giơ di động lại không nhìn kỹ màn hình, tầm mắt theo Lưu hạo nhưng mà động tác, hắn từ trong túi lấy ra ngăn nắp dược hộp, một hộp hộp lấy ra tới, lại một hộp hộp chồng ở bên nhau bãi chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, này hành vi thực sự quy củ lại ấu trĩ, Ngô lỗi có điểm muốn cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại đột nhiên mở miệng, ngữ khí bình thản, hiển nhiên tâm tình lại khôi phục đến bình đạm một chút: “Ta còn là cần thiết cùng ngươi nói lời xin lỗi.” Một cái vỏ bọc đường bao vây viên thuốc đã chịu ngoại lực tác dụng, từ giấy thiếc trung phá giấy mà ra, Ngô lỗi đem tầm mắt từ Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay chuyển dời đến hắn trên mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay đại, ngón tay thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng thập phần trắng nõn, nếu là không từng nhìn đến quá lòng bàn tay hổ khẩu chỗ lạc không đi xuống cái kén, tuyệt không sẽ đem này tay chủ nhân cùng một cái cảnh sát liên hệ ở bên nhau.

Xin lỗi cái gì?

“Cái gì?” Ngô lỗi lại một lần phát ra nghi vấn.  
  


Đệ nhị hộp dược bị mở ra, không hộp quy củ mà chồng ở cái thứ nhất hộp mặt trên,

“Phía trước ta cách làm quá đường đột, không nói cho ngươi cụ thể tình huống khiến cho ngươi thấy ta mẫu thân, phát sinh ở nơi đó sự làm ngươi bối rối thật lâu đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói nói được không nhanh không chậm, dùng tất cả đều là câu trần thuật, ánh mắt nhìn Ngô lỗi khi phi thường trong sáng thả thẳng thắn, vẫn cứ là nhìn không ra cảm xúc.

“Cảm giác được ngươi không nghĩ thấy ta, cho nên hôm nay mới đi tìm ngươi, muốn giáp mặt nói rõ ràng.”

Có thể thấy được nhà ngươi ở những người khác, lại cái gì đều không muốn nói.

Nửa câu sau Lưu hạo nhiên chưa nói ra tới, hắn cảm thấy hiện tại nói không quá thỏa đáng.  
  


“Đăng ký lúc sau cũng không đưa ngươi thứ gì, hôm nay lại vừa lúc đuổi kịp ngươi sinh nhật, này xe coi như cho ngươi nhận lỗi quà sinh nhật.” Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, thế nhưng còn thêm một câu: “Vốn dĩ ta là cho chính mình mua, cho nên ta nói vừa khéo.”

Người này nhưng thật ra thập phần thành thật.  
  


Ngô lỗi lại tức vừa muốn cười, há miệng thở dốc hiển nhiên không biết như thế nào nói tiếp, hắn cho rằng việc này sớm đã qua đi sẽ không lại bị nói lên, hơn nữa sự tình dẫn phát khốn đốn, nói trắng ra là kỳ thật đều là chính hắn lo sợ không đâu hành động theo cảm tình thôi. Hắn kỳ thật không muốn đề, cũng không nghĩ người khác đề, nhất quán tới nay hắn ở không muốn đối mặt sự tình trước mặt khi, đều là trốn tránh. Vì thế hắn mày hơi hơi nhăn lại tới ẩn ẩn biểu đạt bất mãn, hy vọng này thái độ có thể truyền lại đến Lưu hạo nhiên nơi đó, có thể đúng lúc nhắc nhở hắn, không cần ý đồ phá hư bọn họ chi gian vừa mới lại lần nữa gắn bó lên hảo quan hệ.  
  


Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là có cái gì nói cái gì, lạnh lùng lẳng lặng: “Phía trước, ta hành vi cũng đi quá giới hạn, nhưng cùng thương hại không quan hệ.”

Ý có điều chỉ, Ngô lỗi minh bạch hắn là đang nói bọn họ chi gian vốn không nên có, cũng không cần có thân mật tiếp xúc.

“Ta chỉ là……” Lưu hạo nhiên tự hỏi một hồi, hiển nhiên ở suy xét như thế nào giải thích, trên tay động tác không đình, hắn đem cái thứ ba không hộp dọn xong. Trước mặt viên thuốc nhan sắc khác nhau, ánh mắt dừng ở mặt trên, ở tự hỏi tìm từ khi hắn ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua đi.

“Ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi, cảm nhận được ngang nhau đối đãi cùng quan tâm, cho nên ngươi kêu mụ mụ, ta không có sửa đúng ngươi.”

“Hơn nữa, rốt cuộc chúng ta…… Trên danh nghĩa ở bên nhau.” Hắn giống như hoàn toàn không so đo hiềm khích trước đây, quên mất Ngô lỗi buổi sáng mới hung tợn mà nói với hắn: “Chúng ta chi gian hết thảy đều là giả.” Nhưng cứ việc như thế, những lời này hắn nói vẫn là có điểm thật cẩn thận, hình như là ở trong bụng quay cuồng vài biến mới nhổ ra câu.

Cuối cùng nói một câu: “Ngươi tốt nhất có thể dọn lại đây trụ, ta sẽ tận lực chiếu cố hảo ngươi.”

Có thể chứ?  
  


Không biết khi nào, Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô lỗi nói chuyện ngữ khí không hề là thể mệnh lệnh, hắn chậm rãi ý đồ lấy thương nghị phương thức đại sứ hai người chi gian không khí trở nên không hề giương cung bạt kiếm.

Câu này nói xong như là âm thầm thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, Lưu hạo nhiên không lại xem Ngô lỗi, bàn tay nắm lên viên thuốc đặt ở trong miệng, bưng lên cái ly đem dược theo dòng nước nuốt đi xuống.  
  


Ngô lỗi nhìn hắn động tác, mày gian hoa văn vẫn luôn không rơi xuống, hắn trong lòng có rất nhiều nghi vấn không cởi bỏ, cũng có rất nhiều cảm xúc không trong sáng, lại thần sử quỷ sai hỏi ra như vậy một câu:

“Ngươi làm này đó, rốt cuộc vì cái gì?”

Hắn không biết chính mình vì cái gì hỏi ra những lời này, cho nên cũng không biết Lưu hạo nhiên có thể hay không nghe hiểu.  
  


Quả thật, Ngô lỗi đích xác yêu cầu người khác chiếu cố cùng làm bạn, bất luận là thân thể khỏe mạnh vẫn là tâm lý khỏe mạnh thượng, vô luận ở đâu cái góc độ thượng nói, tự thân hắn ta căn bản vô pháp hảo hảo mà sinh hoạt. Hắn tự biết sa đọa lại cam nguyện trầm luân, nguyên bản khỏe mạnh thân hình từng ngày thon gầy đi xuống, trong lòng buồn khổ càng tích càng nhiều, lại không chỗ nói hết cũng không muốn nói hết, sống một mình hậu thế nhật tử làm hắn chỉ cảm thấy nhân gian không đáng, vì thế liền điên cuồng say rượu, nhưng mỗi khi muốn say cái vĩnh biệt cõi đời khi, rượu trong mộng lại luôn là có thanh âm nhắc nhở hắn, hắn cái dạng này nhìn thấy cha mẹ cũng hoàn toàn sẽ không làm cho bọn họ vui sướng. Có lẽ hắn còn chỉ là cái ở trên đường hài tử, chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thoát ly cha mẹ phù hộ, nếu là muốn tiếp tục đi xuống, yêu cầu mượn cái kiên cố bả vai, sóng vai bồi hắn chiến đấu.

Nếu là này bả vai có thể là Lưu hạo nhiên, giống như cũng không như vậy khó qua. Ngô lỗi tưởng.

Chỉ là hắn không rõ người này vì cái gì lần nữa kiên trì, thái độ như thế kiên quyết, hắn bức thiết mà muốn làm rõ ràng chính mình nhân vật, mới có thể yên tâm thoải mái mà tiếp thu này hết thảy.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới Ngô lỗi là hỏi như vậy, có lẽ hắn vẫn là không quá hiểu biết tính cách hay thay đổi Ngô lỗi,

Rốt cuộc hắn nguyên bản cho rằng, Ngô lỗi phản ứng sẽ giống thường lui tới giống nhau kịch liệt mà kích động.  
  


Vì thế chưa bao giờ đánh quá khái vướng Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, như ngạnh ở hầu.

Vì cái gì? Hắn không phải giải thích rõ ràng sao?

Nhưng hai người đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng, này cũng không phải căn bản nguyên do, Ngô lỗi ở ý đồ định vị tự thân nhân vật.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thích hợp đáp án.

Nguyện ý chiếu cố hắn, vì hắn bài ưu giải nạn, hắn không muốn thấy chính mình mỗi một phân mỗi một giây đều là dày vò, thậm chí bệnh trạng mà hy vọng hắn chỉ ở chính mình bên người dừng lại, căn bản không phải đem hắn làm như bình thường bạn tốt, không phải đem hắn coi làm người đáng thương.

Trong lòng kia bí ẩn có ngoan cường sinh mệnh lực hạt giống không biết khi nào mọc rễ nẩy mầm, nó vốn dĩ chỉ là nộn cây yêu cầu dốc lòng tưới che chở, đợi cho trưởng thành có độc chiếm lực cây cối khi, lại đem kia con mồi gắt gao vây quanh, lại không thành tưởng lại bị đi bước một ép sát, mắt thấy sắp bại lộ bên ngoài.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng rõ ràng biết, nếu hắn lần này trả lời có chút sai lầm hoặc là bất công, như vậy hết thảy đem vô pháp trọng tới, mặc dù hối hận cũng vô pháp vãn hồi.  
  


Không có lại nhiều do dự, hắn màu mắt nhu hòa, ngữ khí lại kiên định như vậy —— cố không được như vậy nhiều,

“Bởi vì thích ngươi, đá chồng chất, muốn cho ngươi ở ta bên người, một tấc cũng không rời.”

Ngô lỗi dừng lại, nắm di động cổ tay lỏng xuống dưới, hắn là hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới cũng vô pháp đoán trước cái này trả lời. Cố tình đầu hình như có nghi hoặc, hắn nói: “Kỳ thật ngươi không cần như vậy, Lưu……”  
  


“Đây là thiệt tình lời nói.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên đứng dậy đánh gãy hắn nói, duỗi thẳng đầu gối đụng tới chồng lên không dược hộp, mới vừa lũy lên cao lầu xôn xao liền sụp, hộp rớt trên sàn nhà phát ra lỗ trống tiếng vang.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không có nhặt.  
  


Ngô lỗi dừng lại câu chuyện, môi nửa giương nuốt hạ phần sau cái âm tiết, hắn tầm mắt nội nhìn không tới Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, vì thế liền không lại ngẩng đầu, hắn cảm thấy như vậy càng tốt, không lưu xoáy tóc trên đỉnh đầu đỉnh giữa không trung tầm mắt nhìn chăm chú.  
  


Ngô lỗi cảm thấy chính mình không biết khi nào ở trước mặt hắn trở nên câu nệ, tựa hồ là một loại di chứng, có thể là từ Lưu hạo nhiên đạp lên hắn trên giường xách theo hắn chất vấn kia một khắc bắt đầu lưu lại tới, cũng có thể là bị phát hiện cảm thụ không đến độ ấm bí mật khi lạc hạ, lại có lẽ chỉ là hắn tinh thần trạng thái thiếu giai khi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt khóc rống khi không thanh sạch sẽ trầm kha.

Cũng có khả năng là mặt khác nào đó nháy mắt, hắn không xác định.  
  


Dược hiệu tới cũng nhanh, Lưu hạo nhiên đau đầu giảm bớt rất nhiều, yết hầu nóng lên nhưng không hề khô khốc, thiêu cũng đã sớm lui xuống, một ngày xuống dưới, trong thân thể chịu tải quá nhiều đối kháng trong thân thể hắn bệnh khuẩn dược vật, này lệnh người cảm thấy mỏi mệt.

“Tính.” Hắn nói.

“Nên nghỉ ngơi.”  
  


Thân cư địa vị cao, Lưu hạo nhiên tổng ở làm quyết sách, hắn yêu cầu thả luôn là kiên định bất di, nắm chắc thắng lợi, bởi vì hắn không thuộc về cảm tính nhân loại, không thế nào theo bản năng đi hành động. Hắn thói quen tính sẵn trong lòng ổn định cảm, nhưng hắn cảm thấy hôm nay chính mình hoang đường.  
  


Hắn sống hơn ba mươi năm, tự biết chính mình cũng không tốt ở chung, cho nên trước nay không cùng đơn độc ai cùng tồn tại quá, hắn ở lúc còn rất nhỏ liền bắt đầu xuống bếp vì chính mình nấu nướng, ăn không quen bên ngoài đồ ăn, hắn không yêu náo nhiệt, thích yên lặng, tự do không gian, thói quen đem công tác xếp hạng nghỉ ngơi phía trước, ngẫu nhiên hút thuốc, nhưng không yêu uống rượu, cà phê là hắn có đôi khi bãi ở trên bàn nâng cao tinh thần vật.

Còn có, hắn đã từng bởi vì Ngô lỗi tự sa ngã nguy hiểm hành động đối hắn sử dụng bạo lực,

Càng quan trọng, hắn trước nay không thấy được Ngô lỗi từng có nam bạn.

Cho nên Ngô lỗi hoàn toàn không có lý do gì, cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không nguyện ý ngốc tại chính mình bên người.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt không có biểu tình, trong mắt có tơ máu, hắn cảm thấy hết thảy có thể như vậy đình chỉ,

Chính mình có thể không yêu cầu nhiều như vậy, chỉ cần Ngô lỗi bình an mà tồn tại thì tốt rồi,

Hắn muốn làm cái kết thúc, đánh vỡ này nặng nề,

Nhưng chưa kịp, Ngô lỗi trước mở miệng.  
  


“Vậy được rồi.” Ngô lỗi nói.

“Ta nguyện ý thử xem.”

“Cùng ngươi.”  
  


Ngô lỗi nói lời này thời điểm ngẩng đầu, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên hình dáng,

Đêm không quá sâu nhưng là ngoài cửa sổ toàn đen, Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau cửa sổ một mảnh tối đen, nhưng trong phòng đèn treo là trăng non hình dạng, chiếu vào mặt trên như là cấp không trung bổ một tháng lượng.

Giống hắn thích xem cái loại này ánh trăng.  
  


Lưu hạo nhiên liền đứng ở hắn phía trước, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, không có làm cái gì biểu tình, nhưng Ngô lỗi cảm thấy người này mày lập tức liền phải khóa lên, hơn nữa muốn nói ra một ít tăng thêm bệnh tình nói —— rốt cuộc bị người cự tuyệt, hẳn là có điểm khổ sở.

Không có gì không tốt, vì thế Ngô lỗi đang xem đến hắn kia một khắc, liền nhịn không được mà tưởng.  
  


Rất nhiều người thích Lưu hạo nhiên người như vậy,

Hắn cao lớn anh tuấn, màu da là cái loại này sạch sẽ bạch, bàn tay cánh tay lực lượng cho người ta tuyệt đối cảm giác an toàn, hắn tuyệt đại đa số thời điểm bình tĩnh khắc chế, nhưng đồng thời có thường nhân sở có được tình cùng dục, nguyện ý đem chính mình chính mình âu yếm xe đưa chính mình đương lễ vật, hắn thường thường sẽ dùng từ láy kêu tên của mình.

Đây là một loại thực dễ dàng làm nhân tâm động nhân loại, Ngô lỗi cho rằng.  
  


Muốn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng, Ngô lỗi cánh tay khuỷu tay chống ở trên đùi, về phía trước thò người ra chờ, lại chậm chạp chờ không tới Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng nói chuyện,

“Như thế nào, lại đổi ý? Không phải ngươi nói thích ta muốn ta đương ngươi bạn trai sao, ta không lý giải sai đi, là ý tứ này đi?” Ngô lỗi tráng làm thoải mái mà hỏi hắn, ánh mắt lại tìm tòi nghiên cứu mà ở trên mặt hắn dao động.

Vì thế Ngô lỗi phát hiện, không chỉ có là câu nệ, chính mình chờ mong cũng chỉ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người mới có thể sinh ra, giống như là tắm rửa xong lúc sau tìm không thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh giống nhau, đợi không được hắn khẳng định trả lời, đồng dạng lệnh chính mình cảm giác được nôn nóng.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là không đáp lời.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Ngô lỗi rốt cuộc đứng dậy, kêu hắn tên, tay đi chạm vào hắn bả vai,

Nhưng tìm được một nửa, bàn tay đã bị chặn đứng, là Lưu hạo nhiên đi trên trước một bước cầm.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy Ngô lỗi kêu chính mình tên thời điểm, nghe tới lệnh đầu người não nóng lên, miêu tả lên hẳn là như là mối tình đầu tình nhân ở bên tai nỉ non, tuy rằng hắn là đầu một hồi yêu đương, nhưng hẳn là cái này cảm giác không sai.

“Là cái dạng này, bạn trai.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Bầu trời ngôi sao, cùng trần thế hạnh phúc.  
Triển khai toàn văn  
39 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: 🤗🤗🤗  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Ha ha ha ha ha  
Không pha lê tâm ta: A a a a a a quá đẹp mẹ nó  
Không pha lê tâm ta: Quá tuyệt vời văn  
Big Cruier: Má ơi, bảo tàng, ta khẳng định có thể xem N biến


	3. 19-21

【 hạo lỗi 】/ ở tù chung thân /19  
Nhưng là kỳ thật, Ngô Lỗi chưa từng nghĩ tới giao cái bạn trai.

Mặc dù là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đăng ký ngày đó, hắn cũng không có muốn cùng vị này cục trưởng có cái gì thâm nhập phát triển. Nguyên bản kế hoạch Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ sắm vai hợp tác giả nhân vật, hai người sẽ không có cái gì thân mật tiếp xúc, này đoạn quan hệ sẽ trước sau lạnh nhạt, thậm chí liền một hồi tồn tại trên danh nghĩa hôn nhân cũng không tính, bởi vì căn bản không có bất luận cái gì cảm tình làm cơ sở.

Ngô Lỗi như là đứng ở quỹ đạo người trên, chỉ còn chờ một chiếc giả thiết đã định quỹ đạo xe lửa mở ra kết thúc hết thảy,

Nhưng nó cố tình chệch đường ray.

Thí dụ như Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn đem người hướng chính mình trước người mang, ngay sau đó cúi xuống thân đem môi dán lên tới. Quanh hơi thở ước chừng là mang theo một chút nhiệt khí, nhào vào Ngô Lỗi cánh mũi thượng, lệnh nơi này nhanh chóng thấm ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng —— hắn hôn môi qua, nhưng không cùng nam nhân thân quá, bất quá đại khái là giống nhau. Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, là có chút khẩn trương.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm người hướng trong lòng ngực ôm, chưa nói cái gì, không chút hoang mang mà nghiêng đầu đi chạm vào đối phương mặt.

Kỳ thật đã sớm tưởng thân hắn, sớm tại hắn đáng thương hề hề ngồi xổm đầu giường vươn tay thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên liền suy nghĩ, nhưng cảm thấy chính mình có thể nhịn xuống, bởi vì Ngô Lỗi phía trước cũng không tưởng cũng hoàn toàn không vui.

Nhưng hiện tại không giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi đem tay đệ ở chính mình trước mặt, nguyện ý đương chính mình bạn trai, đi tới thuộc về bọn họ hai người gia, hướng hắn rộng mở nội tâm.

Ngô Lỗi môi trên rất mỏng, đôi môi nhấp khởi má lúm đồng tiền liền sẽ toát ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tiên là hôn hắn gương mặt, cảm nhận được trong lòng bàn tay sống lưng nháy mắt căng chặt, mang theo lực đạo xoa xoa sau đó môi ở má lúm đồng tiền thượng dừng lại một hồi, chờ đến Ngô Lỗi không hề như vậy kháng cự, mới chuyển hướng về phía môi.

Cùng nam nhân hôn môi, Ngô Lỗi là thực không thói quen, nhưng cảm thấy mới lạ.

Cùng hắn tưởng không lớn giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên hôn không giống người của hắn như vậy bản khắc, môi mềm mại, dính mang theo điểm khổ dược vị, nhưng đồng thời cũng phi thường cường thế, ấn hắn từng bước ép sát cướp đi hắn hô hấp, ngay sau đó cảm nhận được môi lưỡi xâm lấn, một chút chiếm cứ hắn lãnh địa.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt, trước mắt giống như lập loè cái gì hình dáng, như là biến thành lốc xoáy ở trong bụng giảo tới giảo đi, va chạm hắn dạ dày lại sống lại hắn trái tim, vì thế tim đập trở nên bay nhanh, kêu gào không chịu giảm tốc độ.

Nụ hôn này đại khái giằng co không đến 50 giây, nhưng hắn mạch đập nhảy lên nhất định vượt qua 100 hạ.

Một chiếc điện thoại tiến vào, hai người mới tách ra.

Vì hắn điều hảo điều hòa độ ấm, lại hướng hắn nói thanh ngủ ngon, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người vào văn phòng.

Vội vàng rửa mặt sau nằm ở kia trương ngủ quá một lần trên giường, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm giác được đói, mới nhớ tới chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều cũng không có ăn cơm chiều, giữa trưa canh gà ném ở chính mình phòng ngủ trên bàn trà không ai quản, nói vậy tân chiêu nhìn đến khi lại sẽ tức giận đến cá nhân ngưỡng mã phiên.

Dạ dày trống trơn, nhưng tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng Ngô Lỗi trằn trọc trong chốc lát vẫn là ngủ không được, bởi vì này làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian cũng không phù hợp hắn quy luật, nhưng nơi này cũng không có rượu —— liền tính là có cũng không thể ở Lưu hạo nhiên mí mắt phía dưới uống.

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi có chút buồn bực, cảm thấy có được một cái bạn trai, trừ bỏ có thể sử dụng tới đón hôn ngoại cũng không có cái gì tốt.

Hắn muốn tìm điểm sự tình làm, liền tự hỏi chính mình còn có cái gì không hoàn thành, liền nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên buổi sáng nói với hắn “Án tử có tiến triển”, đến nỗi là cái gì tiến triển hắn đã quên hỏi, nghĩ giờ phút này Lưu hạo nhiên hẳn là không tính bận quá, Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy đi hướng cách vách văn phòng.

Không cần gõ cửa, môn là mở ra, tựa hồ là vì lưu ý cách vách động tĩnh. Nơi này lẳng lặng không có thanh âm, nhưng đèn sáng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở án thư, trên tay còn nhéo giấy dai cuốn hồ sơ, nghe được Ngô Lỗi cửa phòng mở ra khi hắn liền ngẩng đầu lên, liền đám người tiến vào.

Quang không phải rất mạnh, nhưng Ngô Lỗi vẫn là thích ứng một hồi mới đi đến ánh đèn phía dưới, híp mắt còn không có mở miệng, liền nghe Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi hắn,

“Ngủ không được sao?”

Kỳ thật hắn quan sát Ngô Lỗi một hồi lâu, nhưng không tìm được chút nào buồn ngủ, chú ý tới người này chỉ ăn mặc mỏng áo ngủ liền ra tới, lắc lư ở gió lùa.

“Là.” Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, muốn hỏi hắn công tác hay không xử lý xong, nhưng bị Lưu hạo nhiên đoạt đoạn, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy cũng nhìn mắt đồng hồ, lại mở miệng khi trong giọng nói mang theo một chút xin lỗi,

“Ta không chú ý thời gian, đã trễ thế này.” Sau đó hắn đi kéo Ngô Lỗi tay, ra bên ngoài mang theo đi.

Giơ tay tắt đèn, lời nói còn tiếp tục: “Nên sớm một chút đi bồi ngươi.”

“Cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, bị lôi kéo hướng phòng ngủ đi, hắn cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên hiểu lầm chính mình ý đồ đến, nhưng chính mình rõ ràng cái gì cũng chưa nói, lại là như thế nào bị lý giải vì là nửa đêm ngủ không được tới tìm ấm giường?

“Ai, ta không phải ý tứ này.”

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi đứng yên ở phòng ngủ cửa, giữ chặt Lưu hạo nhiên, không có tiếp tục hướng trong đi ý đồ.

Nhưng hắn cảm thấy nếu Lưu hạo nhiên muốn trụ tiến hắn phòng ngủ, hắn cũng không có lý do cự tuyệt.

“Kia đã trễ thế này còn không ngủ được, muốn làm gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm từ trước đến nay trầm tĩnh, giờ phút này mang lên điểm nhu hòa dò hỏi,

Bởi vì đứng ở phòng ngủ cửa, thân thể cũng có ý thức mà ở thả lỏng, cho nên biểu tình thư hoãn ôn nhu, là Ngô Lỗi không thường thấy cái loại này.

Ngô Lỗi thực thong thả mà chớp mắt, ấn hạ tim đập khi như là khẽ thở dài, quyết định vẫn là muốn đem tâm tư ổn định làm chính sự, nâng lên trống không tay ôm Lưu hạo nhiên eo, dùng lực đạo, Ngô Lỗi nói,

“Bạn trai, ta là muốn hỏi một chút vụ án.”

Sau đó hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình thực vi diệu mà thay đổi, cầm hắn cái tay kia lỏng xuống dưới, nhưng mặt bộ trở nên nghiêm túc, nháy mắt lại thành Lưu cảnh sát bộ dáng,

Dừng một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên thực mau trả lời một tiếng: “Hảo.”

【 quốc khánh vui sướng 】

【 hạo lỗi 】/ ở tù chung thân /20  
“Ngươi xem,” Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái chống ở trên giường, tay phải ngón trỏ dừng ở giấy mỗ một chỗ dừng lại, hai chân giống Ngô Lỗi giống nhau ngồi xếp bằng, cũng hơi hơi về phía trước cúi người.

“Thực hiển nhiên, đệ nhất án phát địa điểm không ở Ngô thị trang viên. Quả nhiên, pháp y chất kiểm khoa báo cáo biểu hiện, ba vị người chết móng tay cùng trên người cáu bẩn đến từ bất đồng khu vực, lại đều không phải Ngô thị trang viên.”

“Nhất kỳ quặc chính là vương lâm, cùng mặt khác hai người bất đồng, hắn bùn đất hàng mẫu đến từ đông nham thị ác trên núi đặc có thổ nhưỡng —— thanh tùng ốc, đông nham cách nơi này phi thường xa. Ngay sau đó chúng ta tra xét hắn hành trình, không có phát hiện hắn sử dụng thân phận tin tức đi qua đông nham.”

“Chúng ta cho rằng đây là một cái thiết nhập điểm, điều tra đại đội đã đi đông nham điều tra.”

“Còn có, ta cá nhân có lý do hoài nghi, này khởi án kiện cùng cha mẹ ngươi án kiện có quan hệ mật thiết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh tuyến trầm thấp thả ngữ khí trầm hoãn, hắn rất ít một hơi nói nhiều như vậy lời nói, nhưng trong không khí không khí cũng không có bởi vậy sinh động lên, càng thêm yên tĩnh phòng ngủ trên giường chỉ bãi một trương án bộ giấy, hai người ngồi đối diện, lại tâm tư khác nhau.

Ánh đèn ở trước mắt sáng lên chiếu đến một mảnh thanh minh, quan tâm vụ án liền ở Ngô Lỗi trước mắt chói lọi bãi, nhưng hắn ý niệm lại hoàn toàn không ở này mặt trên. Từ lúc bắt đầu nghe được vụ án trần thuật hắn liền không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn —— bởi vì sở hữu này đó hắn đều biết, thậm chí ở một mức độ nào đó, hắn tin tức nơi phát ra con đường cùng tương quan chi tiết so cục cảnh sát càng vì phong phú.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là nghiêm túc nghe cũng đúng lúc mà nhíu mày, ở chỉnh hợp tin tức đồng thời hắn cũng rõ ràng hy vọng dáng vẻ này ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt, có thể bị coi làm là đúng mức hoang mang cùng ngoài ý liệu.

Nguyên do đơn giản: Bởi vì Ngô Lỗi đã sớm bắt đầu lén nhúng tay cục cảnh sát án kiện.

Một cái án kiện người bị hại thông qua cũng không đang lúc con đường lén tra án hay không sẽ bị phát hiện, điều tra một khi thất bại hậu quả như thế nào này đó từ từ, hắn hoàn toàn chưa từng có dự tính, vô tội người bị hại diện mạo ở Lưu hạo nhiên vị này cảnh sát cục trưởng trước mặt có thể sắm vai bao lâu hắn cũng không thể bảo đảm, nhưng hắn cũng không hy vọng quá sớm bại lộ.

Nhưng nếu là nói lập trường, hắn xác thật cũng có.

Ngô Lỗi đã sớm biết gia tộc án kiện phức tạp trình độ là vô pháp tưởng tượng, Ngô thị gia đại nghiệp đại, ở hắc bạch lưỡng đạo thế lực đan chéo, khắp nơi áp lực quấy nhiễu dưới, chỉ bằng cục cảnh sát quang minh chính đại, theo khuôn phép cũ điều tra khả năng vô pháp dễ dàng thu hoạch cha mẹ án tử chân tướng, cho nên hắn từ lúc bắt đầu liền không có trông cậy vào cục cảnh sát có thể hiệp trợ phá án, ở nhận rõ hiện thực lúc sau Ngô Lỗi vận dụng sở hữu quan hệ, đem chính mình đặt mình trong với một trương ích lợi rắc rối đan chéo võng trung, tùy thời mà động.

Hết thảy đều ở thong thả về phía trước phát triển, lại nhìn không tới cuối.

Phàm là sự có biến số, biến số là Lưu hạo nhiên.

Cái này biến số luôn là ở lật đổ chính mình thường có thói quen, thí dụ như tại án tình thảo luận không lâu lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thập phần tự nhiên mà nằm ở chính mình bên cạnh người, này lệnh Ngô Lỗi cảm giác khác thường, bởi vì hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa từng với ai cùng chung chăn gối ngủ quá giác, xa lạ cảm thụ là bên người người nhất cử nhất động đều sẽ làm cho hắn tinh thần khẩn trương.

Tắt đèn thật lâu lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không có tiến vào hoàn toàn giấc ngủ trạng thái, nhưng giường bên kia Lưu hạo nhiên ở rất quen thuộc mà hôn hắn cái trán lúc sau, lại nhiều nói một tiếng ngủ ngon, liền nằm xuống bình yên ngủ.

Ngủ trước vì không đối với Ngô Lỗi hô hấp mà lây bệnh đến hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên còn cố tình nghiêng đi đi bối thân ngủ.

Tới rồi sau nửa đêm, tuy là Lưu hạo nhiên tư thế ngủ đã xem như thập phần an ổn, ngẫu nhiên nhẹ nhàng xoay người lại vẫn là sẽ lệnh thiển miên Ngô Lỗi bừng tỉnh, này không bình tĩnh một đêm liền ở lặp đi lặp lại ngủ tỉnh lại trung qua đi.

Hậu quả chính là sáng sớm hôm sau bị bên người người đứng dậy động tác đánh thức Ngô Lỗi, trợn mắt sau cảm giác đầu đau muốn nứt ra, tưởng cũng không cần tưởng đôi mắt hạ khẳng định có hai cái cực đại quầng thâm mắt, buồn ngủ lệnh người hận không thể tiếp tục như vậy trường ngủ đi xuống.

Vì thế hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được hỏa khí, quả thực tưởng xốc lên phòng cái. Trước giường Lưu hạo nhiên chính cởi áo ngủ chuẩn bị thay quần áo, trên giường không biết đâu ra can đảm Ngô Lỗi nắm khởi trong tầm tay gối mềm đầu liền hướng kia trần trụi trên sống lưng tạp qua đi.

“Đông.”

Không có phòng bị Lưu cục trưởng vững chắc bị tạp cái lảo đảo.

“Đi ra ngoài.” Trên giường người ta nói, ngữ khí không tốt.

Hắn tân tấn bạn trai, ở tình yêu bắt đầu ngày hôm sau liền đối với hắn bất mãn, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu một hồi cảm thấy chính mình ủy khuất,

Đó là hắn ngày hôm qua hôn vài biến người.

【 gần nhất đi học bận quá a a ta tận lực tiến triển nhanh lên không biết có hay không bug ô ô ô hạ chương tình địch lên sân khấu 】

【 hạo lỗi 】/ ở tù chung thân /21  
Tạp cục trưởng kỳ thật cũng sẽ không có cái gì hậu quả, ngược lại đổi lấy một đốn vốn là ở kế hoạch trong vòng bữa sáng.

Rửa mặt thời điểm ước chừng là dùng nước lạnh, đao cùn mài giũa đau đầu không có gì giảm bớt, Ngô Lỗi thần sắc uể oải nhấm nuốt trứ bánh mì phiến, cảm giác thực chi vô vị.

Lúc ăn và ngủ không nói chuyện, đã sớm ăn xong Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở đối diện nhìn hắn không nói lời nào, trầm mặc mà như là ở chấp hành nhiệm vụ. Làm công dùng di động ngẫu nhiên sẽ đến mấy cái tin tức, hắn ở thực ngắn gọn mà hồi phục lúc sau, sẽ ngẩng đầu tiếp tục xem Ngô Lỗi không nhanh không chậm ăn cơm.

Đối mặt loại này nhìn không chớp mắt nhìn chăm chú Ngô Lỗi đã thói quen, cho nên thần sắc tự nhiên.

“Ngô Lỗi,” Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần ấn rớt di động sau, đột nhiên mở miệng,

Ngô Lỗi “Ân” một tiếng, xem như đáp lại,

Này một mảnh bánh mì mứt trái cây bôi chính là hắn thích ăn cái loại này, nhưng hôm nay vị giác giống như có điểm không nhạy, làm cho hắn lần này cũng không có cỡ nào thích nó.

“Ta mang ngươi đi gặp cá nhân,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong, thực mau lại bổ sung một câu, “Một cái bằng hữu.”

Bọn họ khai xe mới, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên khai đến không mau, khả năng muốn đi gặp người này cũng không có như vậy mấu chốt.

Giống nhau đường núi đi rồi không biết bao nhiêu lần, cảnh sắc lại hồi hồi đều không giống nhau, ngoài cửa sổ xe gió núi thổi tới thời điểm quát tới mùa đông đặc có khí vị, sườn núi tuyết đọng còn không có hóa xong nhưng thái dương hảo, đánh giá lại khi trở về khả năng lại sẽ dung rớt một tầng, mùa đông trên núi độ ấm thấp đến ly kỳ, Ngô Lỗi nửa trương bàn tay dò ra đi ôm phong, thực mau đã bị đông lạnh đỏ.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không ra tiếng ngăn lại hắn, hắn liền không có thu hồi đi, làm bộ không có phát hiện.

Cảnh sắc hảo, thái dương đại, nếu thời gian kịp, Ngô Lỗi hy vọng một ngày kia có thể đi đỉnh núi nhìn xem cảnh sắc, tốt nhất là năm sau mùa xuân thời điểm.

Xuất phát trước Ngô Lỗi không hỏi muốn đi gặp ai, bởi vì cho dù Lưu hạo nhiên nói hắn đại khái suất cũng là không quen biết, hoặc là nói Lưu hạo nhiên bằng hữu hắn một cái cũng không biết.

Nhưng gần nhất sẽ có rất nhiều hiếm lạ cổ quái ý niệm sẽ đột nhiên toát ra tới, tỷ như giờ phút này, đối với này đó không biết người, hắn cảm thấy chính mình có thể thử đi tiếp xúc một hai cái.

Hạ tư xa đã sớm đứng ở trước cửa chờ, cảm giác có điểm lãnh, nhưng khó nén vui vẻ.

Bởi vì khó được Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động ước chính mình ra tới, bọn họ thật lâu không gặp, hạ tư xa đem trong tay sở hữu hội thảo tất cả đều đẩy đến buổi chiều, cũng nói cho phó viện có khả năng sẽ lại lùi lại đến ngày mai. Sau đó ở tủ quần áo tùy tay bắt cái lông dê khăn quàng cổ, liền chạy đến viện dưới lầu đứng, giống như hắn ra tới đến sớm một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên là có thể sớm đến một chút.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là một cái thủ khi người, bọn họ ước ở 9 giờ, kém hơn mười giây đến 9 giờ thời điểm, một chiếc màu bạc xe thể thao dùng tư nhân trao quyền bảng số xe xoát khai y nghiên viện đón xe côn.

Hạ tư xa đi theo xe mặt sau vào sân.

Ngô Lỗi so Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe sớm như vậy vài giây, đóng cửa xe sau nhìn đến một cái màu nâu tóc quăn thanh niên từ đuôi xe bước nhanh đi hướng ghế điều khiển bên kia,

Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra cửa xe,

“Hạo nhiên ca.” Người còn không có đứng yên, thanh niên liền cười đến thực vui vẻ mà kêu gọi hắn, ánh mắt nhảy lên, ngữ khí như là được đến lễ vật cái loại này vui sướng. Hắn đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau rất gần vị trí, sườn thăm thân mình xuất hiện ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong tầm mắt.

Nói vậy đây là cái kia bằng hữu, Ngô Lỗi tưởng,

Nhưng đương hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thực tự nhiên về phía kia thanh niên báo lấy mỉm cười lúc sau, đột nhiên ngơ ngẩn, đãi phục hồi tinh thần lại lặp lại xem kia ý cười chưa lạc khóe môi lúc sau, mới xác nhận chính mình không nhìn lầm.

Kinh giác Lưu hạo nhiên không phải sẽ không cười, chỉ là thực ngắn ngủi, có lẽ là phía trước hắn không có bắt giữ đến.

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy được thanh niên thổi loạn phát giác cùng đông lạnh hồng mũi, bất đắc dĩ mà nói: “A Viễn, lại đợi thật lâu đi.”

Hạ tư xa trạm đến bình tĩnh, cười nói không có, thế nhưng có điểm ngoan ngoãn.

Này huynh hữu đệ cung bộ dáng xem ra chính là người quen gặp mặt thân mật thăm hỏi, cho nên Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình không nên nhíu mày, nhưng là hắn cũng không biết chính mình nên làm cái gì, chỉ có thể tiếp tục ở một bên quan vọng. Cũng may này xấu hổ lập trường không có duy trì bao lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên còn chưa quên xe bên này còn đứng Ngô Lỗi, rốt cuộc hướng hắn đầu tới ánh mắt, sau đó nói,

“Ngô Lỗi, đây là hạ tư xa.” Dùng chính là thực bình thường cái loại này giới thiệu.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta ái nhân.” Lưu hạo nhiên không quay đầu lại đây xem chính mình, nhưng hạ tư xa biết câu này là đối chính mình nói, hơn nữa hắn ở thượng một câu sẽ biết đối phương tên.

Lúc này mới nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên sáng nay cho hắn phát tin tức, nói muốn mang đến một vị đặc thù người bệnh.

【 nói ra tràng liền lên sân khấu 】


End file.
